


Glee nonsexual age-play/Classification prompts au

by Nadiahilkerfan



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fab-GAY, Just read and suggest, LGBT, M/M, i will attempt some straightness, im too tired to tag, mostly gay, suggest anything
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 10:42:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22274698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadiahilkerfan/pseuds/Nadiahilkerfan
Summary: Hey guys!!!I just wanted to put out that I’m doing this series, and that if any of u wanted to suggest a story I will do it. Just remember none of this is sexual.Click the fanfic to see the pairings I am willing to do and try 👍And some more explanation stufflesAlso I have chapters posted, just after the explanation 😁
Relationships: Artie Abrams/Kitty Wilde, Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Jane Hayward/Mason McCarthy, Marley Rose/Kitty Wilde, Mike Chang/Tina Cohen-Chang, Rachel Berry/Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce
Comments: 38
Kudos: 34





	1. Explanation

**Author's Note:**

> Just ya. Suggest anything ya want related to what I put down!

Hey guys!!!! Thanks for clicking!

Here are the pairings I’m willing to do!

Also I’m just gonna give you guys a heads up. I can’t write anything if no one suggests anything so I know some people are like disappointed at only seeing 1 chapter but if no one suggests stuff then I can’t write anything ok just wanted to put that out their

No for real this time, HERE ARE THE PAIRINGS!

|  
|  
¥

Brittana ! Santana/ Brittany (My main ship)

Karley ! Kitty/ Marley (my second fave ship, they are such cute soft little beans)

Klaine ! Kurt/ Blaine (Their not usually my main focus so these will be harder and take longer)

Faberry ! Rachel/Quinn ( ok I LOVE THEM, if I wasn’t a dieheart for Brittana I would ship them #1

Wildeabrams ! Kitty/Artie (cause I loved them too and I hate how they did them dirty)

McHarthy ! Jane/Mason (I think I got the ship name right? I love them too!)

The incest twins (in a NON incest way, purely Platonic)

The Chang Chang’s (ok I think their both adorable also Goth! Tina is the best! And btw if I did them I WOULD make Tina have a actual non fake stutter)

Wilde muskovits ! Kitty and Myron (PURELY SIBLING LIKE, but I think their the cutest thing out of that episode, besides the cool kids song)

Blaing ! Tina and Blaine (in a best friends sorta way, idk if they have a ship name...

The Lopez-Peirces! Aka Brittany, Santana, and Sugar. (Because I 100% percent believe Sugar is their daughter from the future!)

I will try and add anyone you want. But the pairing are what I can write the best, and give my most attention too. I kinda hate finchel. But if someone asks me for it. I’ll attempt it. 

A t t e m p t !

I might fail miserably. Cause considering I ship Faberry. It kinda contradicts it. 

But ya,

These are the two main themes I’m going for

Age play. (Were one person has a mindset of a younger child to regress, let go, and sometimes re-live a childhood that was messed up)

And Classification AUs!

(Where at 16 just when you start high school, you are classified as either ,  
A Dominant, Caregiver, or a little. (I know theirs more but I don’t remember them and don’t understand them). They all have certain genes that help them do stuff. (Caregivers have extra strength to pick up littles, Dominants have Leadership skills, and tend to be a bit bitchy, and littles must regress almost every day and some live as littles permanently. People at high school don’t, but restraining your little urges for such a long time can have disastrous results!)

So ya. 

Theirs that. 

So ya! Prompt away! Suggest! Try! I will respond to everything! Just remember  
NO SEX OR SMUT!

Love y’all ❤️


	2. Kurt introduces Finn to age play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finns really stressed out, Mercedes hating him, and Santana being made fun of doesn’t help. Noticing how erratic Finn has become, Kurt stumbles upon something that he thinks could help!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I got a Finna and Kurt prompt from Liampaynelover88 so I’m here to try
> 
> REMEMBER PEEPS  
> I kinda hate Finn for what he did to my angel Santana. But again. I never say no  
> UNLESS ITS TO SEX  
> EVERYONE   
> U ALWAYS GOTTA CHOICE 
> 
> ok lecture over. 
> 
> Here it is!
> 
> (Also I decided not to delete the explanation so its easier to see what I write and stuff)

“Your totally right Mercedes! The jacket does go better with the purple scarf! If I would have shown up with the plum colored one I would have been humiliated!” Kurt cried out in relief. Mercedes sat across from him and chuckled. 

“Just thank Tater tots! Their what inspire me to be fabulous every day!” She crowed. Going a little love struck at the sight of her favorite treat. (More like worshipped religiously snack in Kurts POV) 

He just rolled his eyes in response and continued to scroll down his computer. Trying to pick out great outfits for the weeks to come. 

“Ya, sure. When you stop getting a lady boner over food can u help me with this.” He muttered. Mercedes snapped out of her reverie and glared. 

“Sure I will, once you stop getting an Actual boner every single time Blaine walks in the room or praises lady Gaga!” She retorted snappily. 

Kurt chuckled “touché!” 

He continued to scroll lazily. Crossing and exiting out of the hundreds of pop up adds that came up. 

Until one with a rainbow of colors caught his eyes - (what he was a gay boi! , as much as he loved breaking stereotypes, he loved a good rainbow) - his eyebrows furrowed as he read the title out loud 

“Age-play?” Mercedes looked up at him confused. 

“Look at this add here. It says that when people are stressed they sometimes revert to a time where it was easy? Like usually younger. Age play.” He explained. Mercedes looked on in a grimace.

“I have no idea why someone would do that. No shade. I’f someone did it. I’d respect it. But I personally find it a bit odd.” She tilted her head to the side , as if the reason would pop out at a different angle. 

“Don’t worry Mercedes. It’s ok for you to have your own opinion, as long as if your respectful of theirs.” Kurt smiled appreciatively.

“Ugh, unlike what Finn did.” The Sassy diva muttered darkly. Her eyes blazing with unkempt fury. Kurt sighed and ran his hand through his perfectly styled hair. 

“I know. What Finn did to Santana was shitty. Horrible. Even a downright abomination. I don’t think I will ever forgive him for it. You don’t have to either. But I do think it’s best, for everyone. Even Santana. If we move on. We don’t have to forgive him. We just can’t hate him forever. He’s my brother now. I can’t do that to him.” 

Mercedes narrowed her eyes into little slits. 

“Troubletones stick together. And I don’t think I could forgive him either. You should have seen how hysterical she was Kurt. She could barely breath once she learned she was going to be outed to the state! But for the sake of everyone. I’ll agree to move on.” 

“Thank you Mercedes.” Kurt exclaimed earnestly, putting his hand overtop hers.

Speak of the devil, Finn burst in through the library. Scanning the isles for the two of them.

“Hey!” He called out. Running over to the two of them. And both Mercedes and Kurt were taken aback by him. His appearance was disheveled, his hair a mess, and he kept nipping at his nails (a bad habit of his). Overall he looked like a hot mess.

“Honey, you look like a hot mess”. Mercedes stated so.

“Finn what’s wrong!” Kurt asked. Worry building inside him. 

“It’s just, ahh, I can’t um. I stressed!” Finn babbled. 

“Finn, English.” Kurt teased. His concern only doubling when Finn didn’t scoff in reply.

“Schools a nightmare. I got so much homework. This next game is huge. Mr. Schuesters continues to praise me in a creepy way. And I still feel a stab of guilt every time I see some dumb jock make fun of Santana-“ 

“They did WHAT?!” Mercedes screeched. Ignoring the glares the other kids in the library sent her, her eyes wild as ever.

“I um, t-they made fun of her?” Finn spoke uncertainly . Kurt sighed again and pinched the bridge of his nose. 

“Finn did you say anything? Stand up for her!?” He asked in exasperation. Finns face paled considerably and his eyes widened. 

“Agh god damn it! I just stood their line an idiot! She must think I’m such a tool!” He groaned. Angrily biting his nails, not even noticing that he drew blood on a few. Kurt immediately reached out and tugged the hand away.

“Hey Finn, it’s ok. Just do it next time ok? W-where is Santana?” He asked gently. 

“Uh, um. Idk. After the one guy slushied   
Her and screamed ‘Lesbo Freak’ she kinda ran away. Well more like ran where Brittany led her. The slushy got right in her eyes.” He muttered. His face blushing in embarrassment and shame that he didn’t step in and help. 

“Second floor storage closet, it has a sink and Santana goes their when school is just to much.” Mercedes spit out. Standing up and grabbing her stuff to go comfort her friend and troubletone, as if remembering what she just said, she turned back around and leaned in real close to Finns face. Taking pleasure in how he flinched. 

“If you tell anyone I just gave away her special place. Or somehow give it away, or ruin it, or god damn do anything! I will unleash the power of Beyoncé on you!” She glared. Barely glancing in Kurts direction. But he knew deep down the threat was meant for him too. Not that he would ever do that to the poor girl. He already just wanted to wrap his arms around her and shield her from the world. As he could tell the toll it was taking on her. 

After finn nodded, clearly getting the message. Mercedes ran off. Desperate to help her friend. 

Kurts attention was now back on Finn. Observing how one hand was tugging at his hair, his other currently being violently bitten at by his mouth, as tears of stress welled in his eyes. An idea came across Kurt, and glanced back at the Computer, thanking whatever gods that were up their that he didn’t exit out of that add immediately.

“Hey Finn, buddy?” Kurt called out gently. Tugging the hand back out of his mouth. 

Finn nodded in his general direction. 

“I have an idea bud. To help with your stress.” Kurt offered. Finns eyes crinkled in confusion. 

“Age-play.”

———————————

“Ok Finn, I grabbed a bunch of old stuff from the garage. And , well I thought you could ...play with it?” Kurt spoke with zero confidence. He had no idea what he was doing. But apparently putting a person in a environment with items that resembled youth would help them get in that little mindset.

“Are you kidding me?” Finn growled. Looking repulsed by the whole thing. 

“Ok, Finn just hang in their. It’s easier for people to regress whenever your in a little environment! The toys and coloring books are-“

“TOYS? COLORING BOOKS? Kurt I am not some child! I am more than capable of taking care of myself!” Finn yelled angrily. 

“Finn please ! I heard this works well! And no I’m not implying you can’t take care of yourself! Not at all. It’s just sometimes people can get really worked up, and it’s natural to want to regress when you do! You already do it! Unknowingly. Whenever your stressed you bite your nails and your English becomes significantly lacking. Just try it finn! Try it once, and if you hate it, I’ll take you to that monster truck show you love that I despise, and I’ll never ask about it again. Please!” Kurt begged. His hands together in a plea. 

Finn raised his eyebrow at the proposition, but eventually relented. Giving a mix of a growl and a shrug. 

Kurt smiled instantly, moving to gather some stuff. He handed Finn a pair of flimsy pajama shorts, and a Cartoon shirt.  
Finn looked ready to argue, but remembering the Monster truck show on the line, he begrudgingly went to get changed. 

While he was getting changed, Kurt worked rapid fire, his black skinny jeans tight on his figure as he speed walked everywhere. 

He hurriedly got a sippy cup he had found in a abandoned box and then arranged the coloring books in front of the TV.

When finn came back, he avoided all eye contact with Kurt as he stood their. As he secretly liked the clothing and felt ashamed by the matter. Kurt got a glimpse of his stubborn expression, and he smiled, knowing what had happened. Hopefully his plan was working. 

“Hey Finn, I arranged the coloring books over here.” He stated simply. Finn awkwardly walked over. Sat down on the ground and clumsily picked up a crayon. A bunch of confusing feelings rushing through him. 

Kurt turned the tv on, and started riffling through the channel,

“Scooby doo?” He offered. Finn looked really out of it. But nodded along. 

“I’m gonna be back in a bit, I just gotta go finish some homework.” Kurt called out gently. Finn nodded once again. 

Satisfied, Kurt left and was able to finish all of the homework he wanted to do, and even got some for the next week done. 

Feeling proud of himself, he went back downstairs to check on Finn, and was shocked at the sight he saw. 

Finn was allaying down, stomach on the floor, his head trained on the scooby doo cartoon, his legs dangling in the air behind him, and his other hand stuffed into him mouth, lightly sucking on the few digits. 

All in all, he seemed to be enjoying this age play remarkable, and taking it in full swing.

“Finn?” Kurt called out. Finn jumped a foot and was quick to removed his hand from his mouth, looking at Kurt with panic in his eyes. He made to get up and run. 

“Finn, no, don’t go.” Kurt spoke. Placing an arm on Finns shoulder. 

“This is what age play is. It helps you feel stress free and more happy. Don’t feel ashamed of feeling it.” He stressed. Hoping to convey his meaning.

“C-can I do again?” Finn mumbled in a childish voice. 

“Yes of course. Of course you can do it again. I’m never a person to judge. And I’m sure dad wouldn’t mind either. Considering he never threw away any of my baby stuff.” The gay boy reassured. 

Finn nodded. And looked back longingly at the TV.

“I’ll leave you to your stuff, but Finn, if you ever want to regress a bit. Just text me and I’ll be here to help.” Kurt stated. Making sure Finn agreed before getting up to get a drink. 

“Kurt?” Finn called out. 

“Yes?”

“Thank you.” Be admitted bashfully. 

“Of course you little cutie!” Kurt smiled, ruffling up his hair slightly. All in all, just happy that he didn’t have to go to a dreaded monster truck show. 

Also, he had to go explain to Mercedes why Tator tots could not be a religion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah ha ha!!!  
> How did y’all like that!!!
> 
> Suggest what u want and I will write it!
> 
> Have fun!
> 
> And for the future please try to NOT suggest Finn. This was hard to claw out of me. But I still hope it was ok! 
> 
> Much love !


	3. Santana classification au, with some brittana fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Santana gets her classification, and it’s something she never thought once she would be. Brittany is their to help her through it, and the two leave gaining something they didn’t have before 
> 
> Aka Brittany fluff that’s so adorable it makes your teeth rot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I have returned meh dudes. After literally WEEKS of begging someone FINALLY FREAKING SUGGESTED SOMETHING. I told u guys I can’t write anything unless u suggested it lol.  
> So it wasn’t very specific. Like at all. And I just want to say I’m doing a classification au? I’m not sure if I wanted that or age play. But like. Quote on quote “I want brittana stuff!” By JellySkeppy isn’t the most plot filled? So I’m sorry if this disappoints but here you go!!! 
> 
> (ALSO 🔥 🔥 🔥 ⚠️ ⚠️ LOOK AT THIS  
> “SEX ALERT”!!!  
> (Did that get your attention? If so. Sorry no sex. Sorry my asexual ass. Not shaming. I’m shaming myself lol. But like I AM WRITING THIS CLASSIFICATION AU BASED ON THE GLEE CLASSIFICATION AUS BY PrincessMeganFire!!!!! no not the same story plot. But the same rules. Not sure if it’s the same for all of them but IDK OK?!?!?

“GOD MOTHER FUCKING DAMN IT!” Santana screamed. Miss Pillsbury dough-face In front of her flinched. Screw her.  
SCREW EVERYTHING. 

“I-I’m sorry if this news is disappointing Santana-“ the red haired guidance counselor tried to console her. 

“-disappointing?! DISAPPOINTING?! IM SANTANA FREAKING BADASS LOPEZ AND YOU TELL ME IM A FREAKING-“ her voice cut off, lowering her tone so it was barely audible. 

“Y-you tell me I’m a l-little?” She croaked out. All her rage gone. Filled with sadness and fear. 

Yes. Sadly it was true. Every 16 birthday you went to Miss freaking Pillsbury and she tells you what class you are. A dominant, a Caregiver, a Submissive, or the most looked down of them all.

A little. 

No. Santana shook her head not believing this. She couldn’t be a little. Legit minutes before she was slushying some random cheerleader who decided to call Brittany dumb- 

-Brittany.

Oh god. She whimpered slightly at the thought. What would Brittany say.  
Beautiful kind Brittany who everyone thought was a poster-girl for Littles. Who ranted about Unicorns, and praised her cats Lord and Lady tubbington, who slept with stuffed animals and barely passed high school, Was actually a Caregiver. 

It was the shock of a lifetime to Santana. Who always thought she would be looking after the blonde for the rest of her life (not that she minded she loved it with a passion) , it was just startling. And Santana just found out she was a little. 

It was just impossible to imagine. Her. Santana badass Lopez. Aka Satan. Acting like a child and doing god who knows what?!? Oh hell to the no their was no way she was gonna do crap like sleep in a crib. Or wear a diaper, or freaking not be able to function like a normal human being!

“HOW, old am I!?” She demanded. If it was lower then three she was literally gonna pack her bags and leave forever. Their was no way she could live that down. 

The red head in front of her seemed startled that Santana was talking to her, her eyes going even more doe like. 

“Uh, um. Y-you fall somewhere between  
5 and 7?” She stammered out. 

“So WHAT does that mean!” The Latina cried getting restless. 

“I-it means that your above most littles. Who are around 1 to 5. So you will be a big sister to most.-“

“I don’t give a fuck on who is younger then me, I want to know what I will do! What the hell am I go-ing to do!” Santana whimpered. Her voice starting to break. Tears filled her eyes but she blinked them away. She was not going to cry. She only did that when she was drunk. 

“U-h , uh. Um. Ok. I-uh, e-every little is different. So we can’t pinpoint what you will do exactly. But we do have records on what most littles around your age do?”

“Then FUCKING tell me that!” The Latina shouted. Seeing the counselor wince again she lowered her volume. 

“Please,” She begged “please.” 

“Ok. Most littles around your age are very self sufficient. They are very independent and don’t need any of the stuff younger littles would need. And usually try to be older then they actually are.” She stated finally. 

Santana gasped in relief. Maybe this would be ok. Maybe she could hide it.

“But-“

“BUT WHAT?!” Santana shrieked. 

“Don’t you dare say some crap like I’m a special case who is 5-7 but acts like their 2?! Don’t you fucking DARE!” She yelled. Not in anger, but in pure desperation. Which to her burning shame, Miss Pillsbury-me-in-the-ground seemed to pick up on. 

“Santana,” she tried, reaching her hand out to clasp the Latinas. She yanked it away like the opposing had the Black Plague. 

Not phased, The woman continued. 

“Santana what I was trying to say before you interrupted, was that 5-7 year olds are independent, and are constantly in the state of trying to act like their older, but the thing is, their not. Their is usually one key thing of their younger days they latch on too, keep, and have till their a bit older. 8-10 year olds are when kids really start to say goodbye to their childish ways. Their still children of course, but they mature much more here. Now I don’t know what yours is. But their is probably still one what you would call “childish” habit or thing, or comfort you latch on too.” She explained. 

Santana felt as if all the air had been sucked out of the room. She felt sick and cold and hot. 

“B-but, what if their isn’t? Th-theirs a chance I’m not childish. That I can pass as normal?” She whispered. Basically begging for a scrap of hope, something she could use to deny it longer. 

Miss Pillsbury smiled at her empathetically.

“While it is rare, technically yes. Some kids grow up early. But it’s very rare and I would still be prepared for you to-“

“Yup thank you BYE!” Santana bolted out of the room. She was hyperventilating, and couldn’t seem to catch her breath. She felt nauseous. Oh so nauseous. And she was terrified. She thought being outed to the state as a lesbian was bad, try people finding out she’s the most looked down and disgusted class of the world. 

Then she looks up and sees the last person she wanted too. 

Brittanys standing at her locker, talking to someone Santana can’t even pay attention too. All she knows is the air she was fighting to breath in might as well been nonexistent now.  
Not wanting to be seen, she promptly turns on her heels and bolts, right as Brittany looked her way. 

She hears her name called behind her but she doesn’t stop. 

She Slams open the closest and most familiar door, taking a minute to catch her breath she finally looks up. 

“SON OF A BITCH!” She screams. 

In all her confusion she resorted to the most safe room she knows.

The god damn choir room, 

Which she would like to mention, is currently filled with all the glee club members. Cause of course her meeting with miss Pillsbury was after school. And of course she totally forgot they were meeting today. 

“S-Santana ! Are you ok?” Kurt called out startled. She then realized everyone was just staring at her, slightly in fear, more in shock. Well, slamming a door open and cursing will do that for ya.

She gazed at their faces briefly. All the Dominants, all the Caregivers, all the Submissives.

Not one little. She thought bitterly. Another thing to add on the the list of why she hated being one. 

Letting out an angry scream, she turned and stomped her way out of the room.  
Hearing people mutter 

“Time of the month” or

“Classic Santana.” 

She turned back and flipped them off for good measures. 

Going back to stomping she turned down the hall walking straight into someone. 

Hearing herself curse, she stepped hazardly, severely off balance. 

Feeling hands press against her waist to settle herself, she preened at the comforting touch. Wanting to just let go and not have to thing about all this grown up stuff-

-NO! 

How could she even think that! She wasn’t a little. Screw the classifications! She was better, badder, feistier. She was -

“Santana ?” A voice called out. Startled, Santana looked up to realize it was Brittany who had caught her before she could fall. Gazing into those crystal blue eyes, she whimpered slightly and made to bolt again. But Brittany had thought ahead. She wrapped her arms around the smaller girls waist and picked her up. 

The Latina kicked her legs to no avail. 

“Britt let me go!” She growled. 

“No Sanny, your dealing with something. And I’m not gonna let you run away from me again.” Brittany spoke as she now started to carry the still picked up Latina. Santana huffed in embarrassment, of her shorter stature. 

The blonde took notice of this, and in a swift move Santana couldn’t even understand, she somehow switched her onto her back, so it would just look like she was tired of walking or something. 

“I’ve gotcha San.” She whispered soothingly. 

Deciding that just in this moment it was ok to let go a little bit, so she buried her face into the blondes shoulder and nuzzled it fiercely. Not aware of the fact that her thumb made its way up to her mouth, and wiggled passed her teeth. Sucking lightly the Latina fell asleep on Brittanys shoulders. Completely letting go. 

She awoke with a jostle, panicked when she was in a familiar place she saw nothing but blonde hair. Once she smelled the familiar coconut scent she immediately calmed down.

“Sorry.” Brittany apologized. She apparently had banged her knee against the door they were at. Santana blinked wearily from where she was on Brittanys back. Finally she realized what was in her mouth and she yanked her hand out, completely and utterly mortified. She sent a scared look towards Brittany hoping to dear god she didn’t see. 

But it looked like the blonde notice her little uncouth habit. She smiled great fully at the little god for throwing her a bone. 

Then with a chilling horror, she fully understood what just happened. 

Miss Pillsburys words ran through her head on repeat.

*~ But their is probably still one what you would call “childish” habit or thing, or comfort you latch on too.~*

The Latina started to shake, her mind had shut down. She had become a *~little~*  
She shuddered violently at the word. 

“San?” Brittany called out, as she could feel the smaller girl start to shake violently 

When she didn’t respond Brittany took her off her back and sat down, cradling the numb girl in her lap.

“I-I I can’t be. I can’t be one. I can’t be one.” Santana mumbled. She ran her hands through her hair. Brittany quickly clasped then in her own. Noticing how they shook. 

The room was starting to spin, the same words tumbling out of the Latinas mouth as she trembled. She couldn’t be a little. She couldn’t be a little that was 5-7 but still sucked their thumb. She couldn’t, she couldn’t, she couldn’t-

“Sanny? Santana you gotta breath baby. Take a deep breath.” Brittany pressed. It was then Santana realized why her chest hurt so badly. She wasn’t breathing. 

Taking a few slow deep breaths with Brittany, her chest started to hurt less and less. 

Brittany wrapped her arms around the girl and slowly started to rock back and forth.  
It always worked in movies, and it always worked with Santana. 

She kept hearing the same words come out of the smaller girls mouth. She also noticed her hand twitch violently, and the clouded haze over her eyes. 

“Sanny? Sanny what’s wrong.” She asked earnestly. 

Santana jerked and looked back into the blondes eyes. She was currently panicking. She could feel herself being pulled, wanting to regress desperately. But she was refraining from becoming little. Sure she’s heard that it’s bad to do that, but she couldn’t be one. If she accepted that ...

She couldn’t. 

“I can’t be one Britt. I can’t be one!” She stressed tears pricking at her eyes. She was starting to feel an aching pain in her chest that wasn’t from lack of air. It was the feeling of repressing her Little side. 

Brittanys eyes grew concerned. 

“What can’t you be? Baby what’s wrong?” She asked once again. 

Santana started to let out whimpers. The pain was clawing at her. 

Her hands were shaking as she gripped onto Brittanys arm in a vice grip. 

“I-I. I’m...I’m.” She tried but couldn’t finish. 

“Your a little.” Brittany spoke for her.

Santana screeched and tried to shove herself out of the Blondes lap. But the blonde was also prepared for that. And had wrapped an arm around her waist. 

“I’m not britt! I can’t be!” Santana repeated, a few tears starting to fall. 

She couldn’t look at Brittany. A burning mix of shame and embarrassment coloring her cheeks. The pain only increased in her chest causing a few more tears to trail slowly down her face. 

“Baby, you gotta relax.” Brittany stated softly. Rubbing her back soothingly. 

“You can’t repress your little feelings.” She continued. 

“I, c-can’t be.” The Latina whimpered. 

“Why not?” Brittany asked. Stunning the Latina for a moment. 

“B-because I’m me! Santana badass Lopez! If word gets around I’m a little it will be the doom of me!” She cried out. Brittany smirked softly. 

“Honey, I think that even as whatever age you are, you will always be Santana badass Lopez. I remember you back then. You kicked puck where the sun don’t shine cause he made fun of me.” 

“I-I Just can’t.” Replied Santana. Now just confused. The pain was becoming overwhelming and she could barely think straight anymore. 

Brittanys caregiver instincts took over, and she slowly and calmly pulled Santana into her arms, and cradled her to her chest, rocking her back and forth soothing, she spoke words of comfort. Soothing the erratic girl. 

Santana tried to but up a fight. But Brittanys voice was like liquid heaven. And her eyes grew heavy. Finally, Brittany grabbed her hand and flicked the thumb out with her own, slowly guiding it to Santana’s mouth, the Latina whimpered a few times. 

“Shhh, it’s ok. It’s ok Sanny. Just let go. Let go for me.” Brittany cooed. And slowly was able to slide the thumb in the Black haired girls mouth. Watching as little Santana finally took over. Sucking desperately. Trying to find an added source of comfort. 

And finally, Santana fell into the deepest sleep of her life.

Brittany gazed down at her lover, glad that she finally let herself be little. She sleeps like a little angel, the blonde thought. Observing with as smile as Unconsciously sucked her thumb in her sleep, the little sucking noises she made were over the top adorable. 

Brittany started to daydream a bit as the Latina got a nice good nap in . Thinking of how literally she couldn’t be any cuter

Hearing Santanas breath hitch, she looked down again and saw that Santana thumb had slipped out of her mouth accidentally. The Latinas face was screwed up in discomfort as her lips twitched for what was once their.  
Brittany reaches down and carefully guided the digit back up to the Latinas lips, feeling a little happier when the girl instinctively plopped it back in. 

she watched her turn, bury herself into Brittanys arms a little snugger, and start suckling once again. With a content smile on her face. 

Brittany couldn’t love her anymore then she did now. She thought she looked like a goddess right now. Legit. 

She looked at her phone quickly. 

5:50 

She sighed and put it on a random bucket from where they were in the janitors closet . As much as she could literally stay in that position for the rest of the day, she knew Santana wouldn’t want to sleep the rest of the day. 

Or she wouldn’t want to sleep the rest of the day in the janitors closet at least. 

“Hey San. Sanny it’s time to wake up.” She called out, rubbing a hand gently over the Latinas forehead. 

“Hmmggghhh.” She groaned out. Only burying herself further into Brittanys embrace. 

“Come on Sanny. You don’t want to spend the rest of the day in the Janitors closet.” Brittany cajoled with a fond smile. 

Santana didn’t even respond this time. Brittany refrained from rolling her eyes, turns out Santana’s a little Satan getting up no matter what age. She reached down and gently pulled the thumb out of the Latinas mouth. 

The black haired girl groaned and immediately put it back in. This time Brittany did roll her eyes. Reaching up again, she pried it away. And kept hold so she couldn’t put it back in. 

Santana started to whimper, which kinda broke Brittanys heart. 

“I’m sorry San, but we gotta go, and sucking your thumb just makes you sleepy.” She whispered. The Latina only whined childishly again. 

Feeling confronted, Brittany came up with an idea. Feeling a smirk play out on her face she leaned down and whispered into the black haired girls ear

“I mean we could stay, and just have Rachel Berry come and bring us our bags. I bet she’d love to fawn over little Santa-“

“NO!” Santana practically screamed. Lurching upwards and standing up in the matter of 1 second. 

“Britts please! I dont wants for that to happens!” She begged, the lazy S that she usually talked with much more prominent in her little stage. 

Honestly Brittany was surprised no one noticed it, they all just assumed it was on purpose. But really, every Wednesday after school they got books out and had little speech lessons together, to try and get the Latinas lisp to go away.

Snapping away from the fond memories she looked back at the panicked Latina. 

“We can’ts tell them!” She demanded. Fear laced in her eyes. Brittany frowned. 

“Sanny, they would love to have a little in the classroom.” 

“Ya maybe, but it can’ts be me’s , They would never lets me lives it down.” She mumbled. 

“I promise they wouldn’t do that, but if you don’t want them to know.” She complied. 

She made to leave the room when she realized Santana wasn’t following. 

“Sanny?” She called out. The girl looked down shyly, and Brittany realized what she wanted. Smiling, she crouched down and nodded her head. Smiling wider when Santana eagerly jumped on. 

Hoisting her up, Brittanys Caregiver genes kicked in, giving her extra strength. 

“Britt-britt! Go f’aster!” Santana lisped over her thumb, which she had managed to plop in without Brittany noticing. 

“Thumb out baby, we can’t have you sleeping.” Brittany reminded. Santana grumbled something in Spanish and slowly lowered her hand. Clasping it in her own Brittany gave her a praising squeeze.  
Before tearing down the hallway.

Galloping like a horse, Santana’s excited squeals only encouraging her. Brittany ran across the school, smiling so wide her face hurt. 

They collapsed into the car, stomachs hurting from how much they laughed. 

“Britt-britt! Your the best! Thanks for taking care of me!” Santana squealed. Before tensing immediately. Brittany wracked her brain for what she said. Then she understood. 

Taking care, aka, Caregiver. 

Santana was feeling insecure about being a little again. 

Wait no, she was insecure about Brittany wanting to be here caregiver. 

“Baby,” the blonde started, finally understanding “I want to be your caregiver when your little. I want to give you piggyback rides, and hold you as you sleep, and try to get you to stop sucking your thumb when you don’t wanna sleep. I wanna be their for you throughout it all. And I know you think being a little sucks. But it doesn’t. Not as long as you got the right people helping you. If you never wanna tell the glee club. That’s cool. But if you do, I’ll make sure no one makes fun of you. Ever. Cause I love you. As Santana, and as Sanny. I love you.” Before she could process it, Santana had launched into her arms. 

Hugging her back warmly, Brittany kissed the crown of her head tenderly. 

“Thank you Britt-britt,” Santana whispered “thank you for Helping me realize being a little isn’t so bad.” 

Brittany would have cried tears of joy if she didn’t want Santana to mistaken them for tears of sadness. 

Pulling back, she nodded before gives her crown another kiss. 

“Now, you make sure your seatbelt is on missy.” She scolded lightly. Santana smiled cutely before complying, curling up tightly and unconsciously slipping her thumb into her mouth. 

Brittany smirked a bit, before reaching over and tapping the thumb lightly. Santana blushed and removed it, a little bit sad as she did so.

“Good job Sanny! Now how about we go get some ice cream to celebrate!” Brittany crowed, feeling better at the smile that replaced the currently forlorn look. 

“Let’s go britt-britt!” She squealed, kicking her feet up and down. 

And the two drove off into the distance, one realizing being little wasn’t so bad, and the other gaining a little she never knew she wanted this bad.

Aka, BRITTANA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! For the next one shot I’m thinking of doing the next part of the Santana being a little thang,
> 
> Like Kurt and Rachel finding out ?
> 
> Cause I meaN
> 
> Kurtcheltana is great 👍 and I kinda want to see that.  
> But I don’t write things unless u guys want them or at least agree with them.  
> And since y’all are severely antisocial and like, don’t comment, I’ll make it easy lol,  
> If ya kudos  
> I’ll do it  
> Also if I get 20+ hits on this by tomorrow I’ll do it 🥰
> 
> Much love to ya all
> 
> Well guys. I got 20+ hits by today, so I will make this prompt a chapter 👌


	4. In which, Kurt and Rachel stumble upon that fact that Santana sucks her thumb in her sleep. And find out she’s a little. Panic ensues. And Brittany is a madwoman when someone messes with her little.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I got feedback relatively quickly for once, so I’m doing the Kurtcheltana fic!!!
> 
> Ok so basically, in this au, Brittany, Rachel, Kurt and Santana all live together? The couch that Santana would normally sleep on is now a pull out bed. So that’s where Brittana sleeps. 
> 
> Also, Kurt and Rachel are both Sub-missives with Dominate traits. 
> 
> Ok? Coolio.  
> Let’s get to it 🙏

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y’all like it !!!
> 
> Prompt me on anything and I’ll do it!!! ❤️❤️❤️ Much love

“Britt-britt! I don’t want’s you to’s go!” A definite Little Santana whined. Fussing around as Brittany carried her to the couch. 

“Hush little one, I just gotta pop out to the store. I’ll be back soon.” Brittany whispered, gently placing the Latina on the couch, and covering her up with a blanket. 

“I’d take you with me, but I know how self conscious about being little you are, and Kurt and Rachel are out at their Barbara fans 4 life club, so you have the house to yourself.” 

“I can be big! I can be big! Just don’t’s leaves me all’s alone!” Santana whimpered. Brittanys heart broke slightly, but she knew she was doing the right thing. It wouldn’t be too long. 1 hour tops.   
Also she knew Santana was in no state to be big. Forcefully doing it could cause her some severe pain, like when she repressed her little feelings. 

“Sanny,” Brittany soothed sitting on the edge of the couch, running a hand through the girl’s hair. 

“Sanny, you shouldn’t force yourself to be big, your tired, and you can just take your nap now while I’m gone, so when you wake up I’ll be here, ready to give you huge snuggles and make you feel all happy.” She promised, chuckling softly when Santana’s thumb had wiggled into her mouth. Even while saying she could be big, her thumb sucking habit always won over. 

“Dooooonnnt leaave.” Santana slurred around the thumb, getting extremely tired. 

“Hush baby, I’ll be back soon. I love you.” Brittany repeated. Rocking the girl back and forth slightly, wanting to stay until she fell asleep. The Latina started slowly suckling, which always made her tired, and her eyelids dropped, until finally, after a few ‘I love you’s’ from Brittany, she feel into a deep sleep.

Feeling satisfied, Brittany planted a feather light kiss to the girls forehead, seeing the girl purr in contentment. 

She got up and grabbed her bag, taking one last look at her little, before closing the door.

———————-

What Brittany did not know and did not plan for, was for the Barbara fans 4 life club to be cancelled. So Kurt and Rachel were already on their way home. 

The two were talking loudly as they got near the huge wooden door, where Rachel abruptly stopped. Kurt shot her a look to which she just replied. 

“Do you really want to risk walking in on something?” Kurts face paled and he nodded, a bit sickly albeit. 

“Santana? Brittany? You two decent?” Rachel called out, knocking on the door lightly. Their was no reply, so the two just shrugged before nudging the door open, they peeled through their hands, bracing themselves for the worst, finding nothing but a sleeping Latina they breathed out gasps of relief. And walked in. 

Kurt noticed something, and froze, a few steps in. Rachel not noticing at first, started rambling quietly about Barbara as she rummaged through the cabinets looking for a snack for the two of them.   
After a few minutes, she finally realized Kurt was still frozen at the door step, staring with a shocked expression. 

“Kurt?” She questioned. Following his gaze as she walked closer, they landed on the Sleeping Santana, who upon closer examination, made Rachel’s mouth drop. 

“Is she...” she gasped, trailing off in disbelief. 

“S-sucking her thumb? Yes. I would believe so. Or, we both are just experiencing mass conjoined hallucination.” He finished for her. The two friends continued to stare, as if waiting for confirmation. 

Santana grumbled something unconsciously and shifted, sucking her thumb a little harder. And this was all it took for the two to break out into all consuming laughter. 

“Aha ha! OH MY GOSH.” Kurt gasped out repeatedly in between gasps.

Rachel couldn’t even get words out, she was laughing too hard. 

The noise, unfortunately woke up a still little Santana. Who rubbed her eyes tiredly with her free hand, the other hand still in her mouth. 

“Britt-britt?” She whispered tiredly. Upon seeing the two laughing, she peered curiously at them. 

Now seeing a awake Latina still with her thumb in her mouth, the two broke into even harder giggles, tears streaming down their faces by now. 

Little Santana became a bit agitated at the laughing pair, not seeing Brittany. 

“Where’s Britt-Britt?” She asked childishly.

At this, Rachel dropped to the floor, her laughs taking control of her body, while Kurt seemed to be in a stunned silence. 

“S-s-Santana.” He managed to gasp.

“S-since when do you Suck your thumb! Miss Lima heights adjacent is actually a secret thumbsucker.” He laughed, holding his stomach. 

Santana froze, slowly understanding what was happening. Her little brain was being forced to confront big Santana problems, and it hurt her to do so. Tears welled in her eyes as she completely figured out why they were laughing. They were laughing. At her. For a brief second she panicked. Ripping her hand away from her mouth she scrunched her eyes closed as she clasped her hands over her ears.   
Mumbling

“Must be big, where’s Britt-britt, must be big. Not little.” Over and over. Kurts laughing stopped as he saw the expression of the terrified girl, hearing the words tumbling out of her mouth, he kicked Rachel in her side. 

“Rachel,” he hissed “stop laughing.” Rachel tried to lower her laughing, getting back up onto a standing position.

“Aha aha, ha, why-haha.” She gasped out. Kurt just motioned towards the panicked Latina, to which Rachel’s laugh stopped completely. 

“Santana? Honey?” She questioned. Santana’s eyes slammed open, looking around, panic in her eyes, before Big Santana took over temporarily, knowing she had to get out of the twos presence, before she became little again. 

Jumping up, she ran to the bathroom. Locking the door behind her, before climbing the bathtub, and shoving herself into the Corner as far as she could. Sticking her thumb back in her mouth, she rocked back and forth as she cried softly, trying to comfort herself. 

Rachel and Kurt stood back in the kitchen, stunned. 

“R-Rachel. I th-think we did something wrong.” Kurt stuttered out. The darker browned haired girl next to him nodding in agreement. 

“Did you hear what she was saying?” He asked.” Rachel shook her head no. Kurt gulped audibly.

“She kept saying, ‘must be big, where’s Britt-britt, must be big, not little.” He quoted. Rachel gasped as her face turned a bit white. She grabbed Kurts arm tightly. 

“Kurt.” She squeaked. Prompting a confused look from the flamboyant boy.

“Kurt what if she’s a little.” She explained quickly. Kurt shrugged her off with a wave. 

“No, not Santana. She’s called satan for a reason.” 

“But Kurt!,” Rachel pushed, “ have we ever seen her do anything dominating? “ 

“Besides her entire existence as a human, no!” The gay joked. 

“Kurt be serious!” Rachel slapped his arm lightly. 

“But you’re right about that, which just kinda makes it more true. When a person becomes their class, their behavior usually changes slightly! And it’s not like we have seen her in bed,” She stopped to shudder “Intentionally.” 

“And we’ve seen Santana asleep before! She’s never done that! And even as she woke up. She wasn’t herself. She looked so terrified Kurt! Since when does Santana look terrified!” She continued. Kurt was silent, as all the clues came together. 

“Never. And maybe we have never seen it because she’s never been little in front of us.” He finished up. 

“Which would explain the ‘must be big, not a little’ phrase she kept saying.” Rachel concluded. 

“Oh my gosh. Santana Lopez is a little.” They both said in shock. Numb horror creeped up on them as they quickly thought of all the times this was possibly hinted at, or if it was detectable before. 

Finally throughout the silence, they heard quiet muffled sobs radiating off the bathroom. Both their hearts broke a bit. 

“We just traumatized a little.” Rachel spoke, panic starting to embed in her words. 

“We just traumatized Santana the little.” Kurt freaked out. 

“BRITTANYS GONNA KILL US!” They both shrieked. The two started pacing madly, mumbling out reasons they could tell Brittany for why Santana was in the bathroom sobbing. 

Kurt abruptly grabbed Rachel’s arm.

“Rachel,” he breathed out, “we gotta go make sure she’s ok.” Rachel nodded, a little scared maybe. 

The two slowly inched their way towards the door, trying to ignore the heartbreaking sobs that became louder as they neared. 

“Santana, honey, it’s us. We just want to talk.” Rachel called out lightly, trying the Door handle. Locked.

“Go-o, away-ay.” They heard a voice whimper out.

Kurt kneeled by the door. 

“Santana, sweetie, we’re sorry. We didn’t mean to insult you.” He pleaded. 

“S-Santanas very upset.” The girl shouted angrily, sobs becoming louder. Rachel shot Kurt a glance and leaned in.

“She probably goes by a different name when she’s little.” She whispered. The wavy haired boy nodded.

“San,” He tried, “Sanny?” At this, the sobs halted momentarily. 

The two nodded in agreement.

“Sanny we’re sorry. We didn’t mean to be mean.” He apologized. 

“Please just let us in.” Rachel pleaded.

“NO!” They heard a much bigger Santana screech, before going back to crying.

“She keeps flipping back and forth, that’s not good for when she’s supposed to be little.” Rachel stated. Kurts expression flickered with concern. 

“Sanny, “ he tried once again, “ Sanny it’s ok for you to be little. We’re not gonna judge you.” The sobs continued for a bit. 

“Not’s gonna judge?” They heard her whimper. 

“No honey, sweetie, we’re sorry we laughed, we didn’t understand. We would never have laughed if we knew you were little. We don’t care if your a little or a dominant. We still love you exactly the same as we did before.” Rachel called out. 

They didn’t hear anything for a while, thinking they did something wrong, they made to apologize once again when they heard the click of the door unlocking. 

They waited a bit. Unsure if they should go in. But eventually they made the decision to go. 

Opening the door, the hesitantly peeked in, the couldn’t see Santana, but they heard her crying softly from behind the bathtub curtain. 

Slowly walking over, the pulled back the curtains, their hearts breaking once again at the state of the Latina. 

She whimpered as she saw the two, trying to become as small as she could while simultaneously trying to shove herself against the corner . Her thumb was shoved all the way in as she sobbed brokenly, as she rocked back and forth , trying to still the sobs that racked her body.

“I’s S-sorry.” She whimpered. Fear apparent in her eyes. The two both got into the tub, even though it was a tight fit, so they could pull the girl onto their laps.

“You have nothing to apologize for.” Kurt stated earnestly. 

“We are the ones who should be sorry.” Rachel continued. 

“B-Britt - Britt?” Santana mumbled in confusion. Desperate for the comfort her Caregiver would have given her by now.

Kurt wrapped his arms around the girl, bringing her close, as he rubbed his hands up and down her back.

“Brittanys not here right now. But we’re where Sanny, we will help you.” He spoke calmly. Santana sniffled and started crying once again. 

“Shhhh, it’s ok, it’s ok San, we’re here. It’s ok let it out.” Kurt soothed, rocking the crying girl back and forth trying to placate her. 

Giving Rachel a look, she quickly got out her phone to call Brittany.

“Brittany here.” They heard her speak through the phone. Both gulped as they momentarily forgot how mad she was gonna be when they told her. 

“Um, h-hi Brittany. This is Rachel, um obviously uh, idk how to say this.” She rambled nervously. 

“Rachel what’s wrong? Where’s Kurt? Is that Crying I here in the background? What’s happening?!” Brittany started to panic.

“We found out Santana’s a little!” Rachel blurted out. Causing the girl in their laps to cry even harder. 

“What?!” Brittany screeched. 

“You were supposed to be out at your club thing! I would have never left if I knew u you were coming home!” She stated frantically. 

“Our club was canceled, but Um, we kinda came home and found Santana in a um, comprising position, and we kinda um. We sorta of uh, kinda sorta -“

“Spit it out berry.” Brittany spit out, venom laced in her words. And the two shuddered, a angry Brittany was no one to be messed with.

“We kinda sort of laughedhystericallywhilemakingfunofher  
Untilsheranoffintearsandlockedherselfin  
Thebathroom?” Rachel rushed out in a super high pitched voice. 

“You WHAT?!?” Brittany screamed, loud enough that even Santana started whimpering. 

“Ok you can kill us later, but right now we got a hysterical Latina and we need you to come home right now.” Rachel pleaded.

“I’m on my way.” Brittany determined in a steely voice, Rachel made to hang up.

“Wait.” Brittany called out.

“Keep me on speakerphone. She’s gonna want to hear my voice.” Rachel nodded and put her on speakerphone. Holding it out for the other two to hear.

“Sanny, sweetie are you their baby?” Brittanys voice called out.

“B-britt-Britt?” Santana sniffled, looking up from where she was drenching Kurts t-shirt in tears.

“Yes, oh my gosh, yes baby, it’s me. Britt-britts here. How are you? Are you ok? You aren’t having any trouble breathing right?   
BERRY?! She didn’t have a panic attack right?!” She yelled. 

“No! No. No panic attacks! I didn’t even knew she had them.” Rachel rushed to confirm. They both heard Brittany audibly growl.   
Like freaking growl. 

They both flinched in the face of a ticked off Brittany.

“She has them when she’s stressed. Usually when it comes to dealing with her little side.” She explain bitterly. Causing the two to flinch again in guilt. 

“Sanny, I need you to keep taking deep breaths. I’m heading home now. Just listen to my voice.” Brittany switched her tone of voice immediately to soothe her little. 

“B-Britt- Britt. Y-yous weren’t here when I woke up! Y-you w-weren’ts here!” Santana whimpered. Before crying again. Letting out sobs that shook the room. 

“I know baby, Brittanys sorry. I’m so sorry baby. You weren’t supposed to wake up yet. I’m so sorry I wasn’t their.” Brittany apologized. 

“Th-they found out Britt. They weren’t supposed to either. I’s sorry. I’s sorry I couldn’t be Big. The Latina trembled. causing the two to look at each other in shock. They didn’t know she would feels guilty cause of that.

“Oh baby! You did nothing wrong. You did absolutely nothing wrong. It’s entirely our fault for this. You did nothing but be yourself which is what I’ve been trying to teach you is ok. Before these two ruined it.” She soothed. But Rachel and Kurt could hear the anger at the last comment. 

Then Santana’s crying changed drastically. Her sobs became loud, and hollow, sounding empty yet soulful. The exchanged panicked looks. 

“Baby oh gosh! Oh no. Breath baby breath. KURT, RACHEL. This is how she cries right she is about to have, or is, having a panic attack. I need you to wrap her tight in between your arms so she can feel your breathing from your chest. And she needs to have her thumb in her mouth, it calms/ and sends rhythmic motions she can follow with her breathing. I am 5 minutes away from home, I’m gonna hang up now so I can get home faster. If she is still having one or is for some reason worse. I will END YOU!” She screamed. 

“Sanny baby, I love you. Britt-britts gonna be home soon.” She called out pleadingly. Before hanging up.

The two looked back to the now gasping black haired girl. Who was grabbing at her chest frantically. 

“I’s sorry I’s Sorry!” She kept repeating over and over. She was beginning to look blue in the face from lack of air flow.

Kurt tightened his grip around the frantic Latina making sure she could feel his chest.

“Sanny, you gotta breath. Feel Kurts breathing. Take some deep breaths.” Rachel pleaded. The Latina tried, but she was in to much of a frenzy to do it.

“Rach, her thumb, remember!?” Kurt spoke through gritted teeth.

She nodded and reached out, a bit unsure she grabbed Santana’s hand, 

“Sanny, you gotta breath. Just do what you normally do.” She pleaded. Bringing the hand closer to Santana’s face. The girl seemed to realize what she was trying to do and ripped her hand around, burying them in between Kurts and her body.  
Rachel seemed panicked by this.

“Why won’t she do it!” She asked Kurt. He shook his head slightly.

“1. We legit just laughed at her hysterically while making fun of her for it, 2. We can’t just force her, she’s not a dog, 3. Your acting uncomfortable by it. She’s a little. Littles suck their thumbs. It’s normal.” He explained. Rachel looked guilty at this. 

“Sanny, hey, listen to Kurtie, we don’t care if you suck your thumb. We just got you breathing normally ok?” He spoke in a soothing voice. Santana shook her head and buried her face into Kurts chest. Trying to get air into her lungs.

She started to choke on the lack of air flow, coughing harshly. Kurt grabbed her hand and placed it on his chest.

“Match my breathing San, ok. In, out. In out.” He lead by example. Santana complied and started to breath a bit better. But wasn’t able to breath normally yet. 

Then the door to the bathroom slammed open, a concerned and enraged looking Brittany standing their. She seemed to be taken aback by the positions everyone was in, but quickly snapped by into action.   
Sending a glare at the two that definitely showed she would be planning their deaths, but after she took care of Santana. She looked towards the Latina. 

“Sanny, Brittanys here. I’m here baby.” She called out. Her arms outstretched. Santana turned blindly at the sound of her voice, tears masking her vision. 

“Britt-Britt.” She whimpered out great fully. And that was all it took for Brittany to leap into action. She leaned forward and picked Santana up from under her arms, the other letting out a sob as she was hoisted up onto the laters hip.

She immediately started hysterically sobbing at the contact of her Caretaker, the relief and comfort of it all overwhelming her. 

“Shhh, baby, it’s ok. I’m here. Oh I’m here baby. I’m so so sorry. It’s ok. I love you so much. I’m here.” She soothed instantly. Bouncing slightly as she rocked the hysterical girl on her hip. Noticing the others struggle to breath she instantly grabbed her hand, and flicked the thumb out with her own, a motion so familiar to Santana she allowed it. It was when she brought it up, did she remember Kurt and Rachel were still in the room. She buried her face in Brittanys shoulder so she couldn’t put the thumb in, and whispered.

“Th-they were mean. Their g-gonna laugh again. They can’t s-see me do it.” The glare Brittany shot the two of them was definitely enough for them to start planning their own funerals. 

“Well, baby, were gonna leave the room now, don’t worry. The two meanies will never be mean again. RIGHT?!?” Brittany interrogated. The two quickly mumbled agreements.

Brittany nodded, and closed the shower curtain, but not before glaring at them and turning the shower on full blast, soaking them instantly while scalding them.

“You don’t get to come out till we leave” she hissed. And the two nodded in between protests, knowing that they deserved it. 

Carrying the Latina two Kurts room she locked the door before going to sit on the bed. Rocking the distraught girl back and forth she once again used her thumb to flick the others out, gently bringing it up.

Hearing the other girl whimper in fear of being taunted, her heart shook in anger at the two.

“Shh, baby. It’s just me. Kurt and Rachel are ,humph, taking a shower. It’s just me.” Santana looked up with hesitant teary eyes, her chest heaving awkwardly from the untimely breathing. 

Brittany nodded and kissed her forehead, then kissing her thumb. She slowly brought it up the the Latinas mouth and smiled in contentment when the other finally allowed entrance, slowly sucking, finally finding a Rhythm to which she matched her breathing. 

Sighing in relief at the girl finally being able to breath properly. Brittany wrapped her arms around the girl, and soothed her as much as she could. Carefully listening to ensure that the girl kept suckling lightly. She didn’t want her to stop breathing again. 

“Baby, I love you so much. Please know you never have to be sorry for being Little Sanny ? Ok? Never forget that? I don’t care what other people say. You being a little is one of the biggest joys of my life. And I love you more then anything.” She whispered. She felt the girl nod against her chest. 

Brittany rested her head on top of the Latinas, continuing to rock back and forth. After a while she looked down and was happy to find the girl asleep in her arms. Picking her up, bridal style, she pulled down Kurts covers and placed the sleeping angel down, making sure she was tucked in tightly, she smiled as the other reached for her with her free hand. Her other occupied inside her mouth. 

“I’ll be right back baby. And I promise this time I will be their when you wake up.” She cooed. Kissing the Latinas forehead. 

Looking back at the sleeping beauty. She closed the door and walked into the kitchen. Feeling a bit better when she saw the other two occupants sitting at the kitchen, soaking wet. 

“Now. You guys better tell me what the hell happened when I was gone. Why Santana was sobbing hysterically. And why she feels ashamed to be herself ONCE AGAIN.” She whisper screamed icily.

“And if either of you wake her up, I will be promptly kicking you out to fend for yourself for the night .” She threatened. 

The two nodded rapidly. And told the entire story. 

Brittanys face was red by the end of it. 

“I want to murder you both. What the hell were you thinking!” She screeched. 

The two flinched in the face of her rage. 

“We’re truthfully sorry. We didn’t know. We do honestly still love her. Little or not. It’s actually quite adorable when you think about it.” Rachel stated. 

“Hell yes it’s adorable. It’s the cutest thing in this world. But she feels ashamed to be herself again. It’s gonna take forever for her to open up again!” She cried out in exasperation. 

“No, it won’t.” Kurt stated. Brittany looked at them like they were insane. Did they not know who Santana was?

“It won’t because we will help her. We will be their for her. And show her we love her no matter what class she is. We can help take care of her. And watch movies with her. And make sure she feels loved by all of us.” He promised. And Brittany softened a bit. 

“I think Sanny would like that. But we would also have to ask Big Santana. Most of Sannys pain derailed from her. Which is why the panic attacks happen. She’s in a mix of being big and little and can’t handle the pressure.” She explained. The two looked on guiltily.

“We truly are sorry.” They stated. 

“I know you are. I’m sorry I soaked you.” Brittany mumbled awkwardly. The two smirked at her. 

“No you aren’t.” 

“Ya, I’m really not.” Brittany admitted

“Just seemed right to say in the moment.”

A moment of silence passed. 

“I gotta go. Thanks for being honest. It’s gonna take a while for Sanny to feel comfortable. But hopefully she will learn to love herself just as much as I do.” Brittany stated. 

The two nodded and she went off to the bedroom. She needed to be their when she woke up. 

Sitting on the edge of the bed, she stroked the Latinas forehead lightly, the sucking noises the girl made even the toughest person break out into a goofy smile. 

Hearing a whine, she saw the girls eyes open blearily, Before she moved over and leaned into the blondes embrace. 

“Britt-Britt.” She mumbled tiredly. 

“Hey little one. How did you sleep.” Brittany smiled warmly.

“Sleepily.” The girl replied adorably. Brittany wanted to cry over how cute she was, but refrained from doing so.

“You wanna go see, Kurtie and Rach?” She asked hesitantly.

The Latina immediately yanked her thumb out with a little “pop” and looked at Brittany fearfully.

“Wonts they’s make fun’s of me?” She worried her lisp prodding out. 

“No little one. They won’t. Their very sorry for earlier. And if they did I would murder them in their sleep.” Brittany reassured. 

Santana looked hesitant but nodded. Reaching up so the blonde could pick her up. Which she did. Santana stuck her thumb back in her mouth, and sucked a little nervously. Which made Brittany smile that she didn’t feel ashamed of doing it. 

Bringing her out too the kitchen she gave a warning glare at the two. Now I’n clothes .

“Hey guys. This is Sanny.” She introduced. Setting her on her lap from where she sat at the table. The Latina looked scared, but Kurt and Rachel gave her wide smiles. 

“Hey Sanny, I’m Rachel, or Rach, and this is kurt.” Rachel introduced the two of them. 

“Kurtie!” Santana exclaimed. Remember the name he uttered earlier. 

Kurt nodded and laughed in enjoyment. 

“Hi San! We’re very sorry about earlier. But we hope we can be good friends!” He proposed. Santana gave a timid nod. Hiding her hands behind her back. The two drowned at this, saddened they made her feel insecure about her habit. But understood that even talking to them was a big step and needed to accept it. 

“How old are you?” Rachel asked hesitantly. 

“I’m 5-7. So I’m apparentlys older then a tons of people’s.” She spoke shyly. Her lisp made the other two smile goofily. 

“Well miss, older then tons of people’s. We think your pretty great.” Kurt crowed. 

Santana giggled, and the rest smiled knowing that everything was gonna be ok.

The rest of the day was great. Spending time making Santana feel happy and content. 

And in the end Santana snuggled up with Brittany. Now big Santana. 

“Hey Brittany?” She asked silently.

“Ya baby?” 

“I think I might be a bit slow, with Kurt and Rachel. When I’m a l-little.” She spoke voice wavering at the last word. It still took her a bit to accept what she was. But she had made big strides form where she was originally. 

Brittany smiled and kissed her

“That’s ok babe. I’ll be here for you every step of the way Santana Lopez .” 

And even though she was big, Santana smiled and slowly stuck her thumb in her mouth. Falling asleep with her lovers arms wrapped around her. Feeling more content then she had in a while. 

Aka BRITTANA AND KURTCHELTANA


	5. In which Tina and Mike are both littles but make it work !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tina and mike are both littles.
> 
> Theirs trouble, and sometimes mischief. But in the end. Their love overcomes all!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!!! I’ve got a request to do a Tike (or as I call them Chang Chang’s) fanfic from Tina Gellar!  
> They didn’t specify wether they wanted an age play or a classification au. But like. I hope they like this!!!

“I just wanna dance.” Little Mike muttered, his eyes growing big and sad. 

Tina had to refrain from rolling her eyes, this was only the millionth time he tried to escape getting a haircut to go to his dance lessons even earlier.

“Baby, I know you wanna dance. I love when you dance, your an angel on your feet. But we really gotta get your hair cut. If it’s long and shaggy, you won’t be able to see where to step and what moves to make.” She tried reasoning, mikes eyes went comically wide as he understood what she was saying.

“No dance?” He whimpered like Tina had just said the world was about to end,

“No dance.” She confirmed. Mike looked like he was about to cry, and Tina felt really bad for what she said and thought maybe she went a bit to far and getting him to have a haircut. 

Then the Boy Asians face went steely. And his next words were said with so much determination and seriousness that Tina could help but feel like she was on a action movie or something.

“I’ll do haircut.” 

Ok, less guilty.

“Yes! Thank you mikey! I promise it will go by super fast! And I’ll be their holding your hand the entire time! And well even get ice cream after dance in celebration!” Tina cheered. Feeling extremely happy for what felt like a personal victory.

Mike took tinas hand as they walked into the hair salon. 

They were quite a pair. And a very rare one at that. Two littles. and only Tina had dominant traits. And those were small too.

Most of the population feared too littles. What would happen if they were both little? Who would take care of them? What if they got hurt! But Tina and mike had pushed through all these obstacles, and had created a lifestyle that fit both of them.

They had a mandatory time each day were they both could be little. One of them staying big long enough to make sure it was a safe environment. But that time was sacred , and the each other cared for it so deeply, that they did everything in their power to try and make sure at least one person was big the rest. 

No one wanted to get hurt, and they didn’t want to break that sacredness that was that time. If it did happen. And they had no control. They always had the mind to migrate to their separate rooms and close the door. And have Brittany on speed dial. 

She was the best babysitter for when they couldn’t do it or they both were little. She sometimes brought Santana over, and even rarer times was she little Sanny. But instead of criticizing the lack of littleness, they treated it like a treasure and had the most fun the could!

Mike was around 4 - 6 , but had advanced agility and body control, as he was exceptional at dancing. But his words were degraded a bit, and needed a night light to sleep.

Tina was around 3 - 5, but was potty trained, so she never needed diapers or anything. Every once and a while she might have an accident if she had a nightmare. But mike was their to soothe her fears and clean her up. She also had a vicious thumb sucking habit he was desperately trying to get rid off. At home, when she was little, she almost always had a pacifier in, which was better for her teeth and it more hygienic. 

Watching Mikes pale face grow even paler as the Barber took out a pair of scissors made Tina feel a stab of pain in her heart. She knew he was terrified of scissors ever since he played with a pair and accidentally stabbed his arm. A few stitches and he was all better, but the fear remained. 

She spoke soothing words at the barber cut pieces of hair off, styling it into the classic Mike Chang hair she knew and loved. 

Finally after what probably felt like hours to mike, they were done. He opened one eye, peeking out, then the other. Blinking a few times, he shot a smile so wide, you could practically see him glowing in pride. 

“I look ‘some!” He cheered, hilariously checking himself out in the mirror.

“Your right Mikey! You look extremely handsome!” Tina gasped through giggles. 

“Since this young man did so well, I think he deserves a lollipop!” The barber winked, whipping out a red candy. Mikes eyes widened to the size of saucers.

“Oli pop!!! Oli pop!!! I ge’ a Wed Oli pop!” He squealed over and over. 

“Alright, just because you did so well getting your hair cut.” Tina relented. The last thing mike needed was more sugar. 

He eagerly grabbed his treat. Ogling it a bit before biting it whole. Tina cringed severely, Mike ate his lollipops so weirdly. 

They waved goodbye and went outside, Tina smiled when mike automatically grabbed her hand, linking it with hers. It was romantic, and kinda sorta a rule. If someone was little they had to hold the hand of whoever was big, the last thing they needed was for them to run out into the middle of the street or something. 

Skipping animatedly Mike pulled on Tinas hand, eager to get to his dance class.

“Mike Chang I swear if you pull me again I will deliberately walk twice as slower!” Tina threatened. She felt a swell of pressure in her chest and immediately knew that her little feelings wanted to come out. But she had to be big right now. Mike wasn’t ready to be yet. 

Mike noticed Tina lurch towards her chest slightly and immediately stopped pulling. He also knew what that meant. And didn’t want to cause her any pain. 

They managed to make it to dance class with minimal tugging. Tina collapsed on a chair, physically and mentally exhausted. She only had to hold on for a little longer. A little longer and she could be little. She had to be big for mike. 

She distracted herself by watching Mikes dance class. Per use, he was the best and doing something incredibly advanced. It made her smile and momentarily distracted herself from the swelling pain pushing at her chest. 

They apparently were presenting some pop and lock thing, and when it was mikes turn, Tina was mesmerized. He was the best dancer ever. She clapped hysterically when he was finished and was smiling like a maniac. 

At the end of class he bounded over too her, joy radiating off of him. 

“That was great Mikey!! I’m so proud of you!” Tina praised giving him a big hug.

“Tanks Tina! We go ice cream now?” He asked innocently. Tina couldn’t help but laugh. Mike had such a sweet tooth. 

“Yes mike. Let’s go get some ice cream.”

The two decided to walk since it was relatively close to the dance studio. Tina couldn’t help but clutch her chest in pain. The urge to be little was becoming overwhelming. But she had to stay strong. Mike wasn’t big yet. And until he was ready. She needed to be big for him. 

Mike noticed this, and even though he was Little, he slung and arm around her shoulders protectively. Their love came first for everything. 

Arriving at the Ice cream parlor, the two grabbed a booth and sat across from each other. Mike started bouncing up and down in excitement. 

“Calm mike, if ya bounce any harder the atmosphere will break.” Tina teased with a smile. Mike smiled back blushing slightly. 

They flagged down a waiter and ordered their choice of ice cream. And surprisingly, when the their order arrived, Mike was Ready to be big. It seemed random, and unplanned for. But he was. Looking at Tina, her eyes wide in wonder at her yummy Sundae, he could see the begging and pain in her eyes. He frowned slightly. She needed to be little as soon as possible. 

“Hey, Tina.” He called softly. Surprised at the correct pronunciation, she looked up. Mike reached out and held her hand. Looking deeply into her eyes. He gave a nod, giving his permission (not that she needed it) to be little. He would be ok. 

Tina nodded back, and her body visibly relaxed. Almost immediately her thumb shot into her mouth. the Asian boy struggled to suppress a groan. This habit was never-ending. But nevertheless, tina was happy. And that’s all that mattered to him.

She sloppily ate the sundae, having a comical amount of chocolate sauce on her mouth afterwards.

He chuckled in amusement as she tried to lick it all away.

Tina was such a little goofball. He honestly loved when she was little. It was like a cuteness overload. 

“Uhhh, Elp, ‘ike?” Tina questioned. Holding her hands in the air like she was at gunpoint. Both were covered in sauce, like her face, which he guessed she tried to wipe off but only got messier.

“Of course little one.” He cooed. Grabbing a napkin and gently wiping away the sticky substance. 

Once she was absolutely clean. They decided to go home. 

“Ike! Ike!” Tina shouted, Mike looked at her with adoration. 

“Yes little one?” He asked with an eyebrow raised. Tina held her arms up and made grabby motions with her hands.

“Iggy ack wides!” She asked, sticking her lower lip out slightly. Mike laughed and nodded.

“Ok, just hold on tight little one? Ok?” He prodded. Tina nodded her head eagerly. Satisfied, mike lowered to the ground, the added weight on his back symbolizing Tina had gotten into position. 

Tightening his grip on her, he stood up. Tina giggled madly into his ear, making this all worth it.

“Ready little one?” He grinned, getting ready himself. 

“Yes! Now ‘un Ike ‘un!” Tina said seriously. 

And mike took off. 

The laughs of two happy littles in the distance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yooooo! Hoped u like that!!
> 
> Also I got another prompt on its way so if someone wants to suggest something I’ll do it but it will be a bit before it comes out !


	6. Kitty Wilde hates littles. Why? Marleys going to get to the bottom of it that’s for sure!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brittany introduces Sanny to glee club, and kitty reacts strangely. Marley follows her to find out why and is completely surprised by the true reason!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I am SUPER PSYCHED FOR THIS ONE  
> I got Karley prompts where Kitty is a little and I’m guessing Marley a caregiver.  
> And like I ACTUALLY ALREADY THOUGHT THIS WAS A THING SO IT BEING LIKE THIS WAS ADORABLE  
> Oh ya, this was suggested by 
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/users/JelloSkeppy

“Ok guys, this is Santana’s first time being little Sanny around you, under no measures should any of you make fun of her, laugh at her, or god damn make her feel insecure in ANY WAY OR I SWEAR ILL-“ 

“Brittany!” Rachel interrupted the blondes warning turned rant. She flashed a weak smile to the New recruits of the new directions;

Mason and Madison McCarthy 

Kitty Wilde

Marley rose

Jane Hayward 

Roderick Meeks

Spencer porter 

And Myron muskovits.

They had all seen Santana and Brittany interact. Most of them had disregarded Santana actually being a little as some rumor. Mainly kitty. Who for some reason hated littles with a passion. Except Myron. 

Myron was bitchy, and innocent.   
Which people guess are the only two traits Kitty finds admirable. He also has severe dominate tendencies, which they guess counteracted the need to carry a gold studded pacifier around.

“Brittany they understand. And guys she’s serious when she says this all! Me and Kurt made a mistake in New York and we got a scalding shower in return. Not intentionally.” Rachel Spoke over-dramatically with a wary eye.

“Ugh whatever.” Kitty rolled her eyes.

“ExCUSE ME?” Brittany whirled around until her face was centimeters away from hers.

“It’s just sounds almost hypocritical. Santana badass Lopez a little? It’s just a shock to us. I can’t imagine someone with all that power reverting to a state of childishness. It’s almost comical.” She snarked.   
Brittany looked like she was about to pound out some dance moves,   
On kitty’s face.

Quinn who was their too, turned and placed an hand on kitty’s arm. She was basically kitty’s idol and life worshipper.

“Hey. Every day you ask your self WWQFD? Well what I would do in this scenario is accept Santana with loving arms. And if you dare make fun of her I will let Brittany dance your face , and i will be severely disappointed.” She threatened. 

Kitty gasped in horror. “No! Don’t be disappointed!” 

Brittany rolled her eyes at the clear lack of fear of her. 

“Fine, whatever, bring the little brat in.” Kitty relented. Brittany made to pounce but Quinn quickly wrapped an arm around her waist, whispering something into her ear.

Marley stared in confusion at Kitty. She really didn’t understand what the blonde had against littles. Myron was adorable when he was younger. And somehow, less bratty then he was when he was big! But Marley had seen more then that. Kitty could be kind and understanding, and *human* when she wanted too. She vowed to get to the bottom of it eventually. 

Brittany had went outside, and when she walked back in she was carrying the black haired Latina. 

She whispered something soft and soothing into the girl’s ear. Little Sanny cautiously turned her head, her hand slowly climbing up her body. She saw Kurt and Rachel and visibly cringed, her hand freezing, she shoved it back down and buried her face into brittanys hair. 

Rachel and Kurt winced, whatever had happened in New York must have been impactful.

“Hey guys, I know she’s a little shy right now, but this is Sanny. She’s 5-7 so she’s older then most.” Brittany introduced, rubbing a hand up and down Santana’s back soothingly. 

A chorus of cheerful “Hi’s!” Rang out. 

Marley practically cooed when she saw Sannys face finally turn around. She was absolutely adorable!

“Hi. I’s Sanny.” She lisped softly. Another chorus of ‘awwwws’ went around. 

Myron was practically buzzing at the thought of a new little friend. He seemed to notice something about her others didn’t, as when he was sure he caught her eye, he took out his gold pacifier and stuck it between his lips. Sucking softly. 

Sanny seemed to stare in awe. Nodding in agreement. Brittany noticed this and walked over. Gently placing her next to a now Little Myron. Or ‘Ronnie’

Santana immediately slumped down. Curiously gazing at the other little. Myron smiled in response and got out some coloring books and crayons. 

Sanny squealed and eagerly grabbed a red crayon, drawing what to marleys amusement and slight unease, looked like Santana but with horns and Satans staff.

Well. She wasn’t called Satan for nothing. 

After a while, the new directions had interacted with Sanny enough for her to feel a bit more comfortable. She talked more often, whilst before she was self conscious about her lisp. And had been taking turns sitting on everybody’s laps, (apparently Little Sanny was obsessed with physical contact and snuggles) 

Currently, she was snuggled up on Marleys lap, she had wrapped her arms around the smaller Latina, resting her head on her black hair. Brittany was in front of the class, talking about some type of dance move Marley couldn’t really focus on now. Who could blame her. She had a lap full of cute Latina to deal with.

Sanny seemed to be having some sort of quiet nonverbal conversation with Myron, who kept gesturing to his Pacifier emphatically. 

She seemed to be having a vicious internal battle, Marley tried to help and started rubbing her hand up and down her arms comfortingly. 

And finally, after looking around to make sure no one was looking at her, she hesitantly slowly raised her hand, and discreetly slipped her thumb in her mouth. Suckling softly.

Marley smiled warmly and kissed the top of the Latinas head. Proud that she felt comfortable enough. Myron sat with a proud grin, as she finally understood what they had been arguing about. She looked up and noticed two things.

1\. Brittany had noticed what had happened and was beaming with pride, but also a knowing look. Like this was a cause of something else.

2\. Kitty Wilde has just tensed up and looked uncomfortable as someone laying on a bed of spikes. 

Marley wrapped a protective arm around the girl. As if she could shield her from what is hopefully not a onslaught of insults. Brittany recognized the problem at bay too. And went to get up. 

“Ok I’m done with this!” 

Too late.

Kitty wild stood up and stomped over until she was in front of Sanny and Marley. 

“Get a freaking HOLD OF YOURSELF! Your 20-something right?! We’re all here acting like this is normal! But it’s not! Littles are crimes against god! They are fully capable of acting like adults. Instead Santana or ‘Sanny’ is sitting here, sucking her thumb like she’s a three year old! Grow up!” Kitty screeched. 

“KITTY!” Marley screeched back. Finally getting her to shut up. The blonde looked at her confused until she finally realized Sanny was crying. She looked stunned. As if she didn’t understand doing this would make her cry. 

The girl had ripped out her thumb in shame and was gasping for breath in between heartbreaking shallow sobs. 

“Oh no. Not the panic sobs.” Rachel murmured to Kurt. 

“Oh angel. It’s ok Brittanys here. Britt britts here.” The dancer cooed as she ran over to the girl. Marley handed her over , giving a gentle kiss to the forehead as she did so. 

“I-I’s S-sorry. I’s d-do better.” Santana sobbed repeatedly into Brittanys hair. Her face turning a bit blue from lack of air. The later was frantically trying to get the other to breath normally. The hand rubbing agains the small of her back never stopping.

Brittany quickly left the room with her to do who knows what. While Marley’s heart officially broke. 

She turned to glare full force at kitty. Standing up as she did so.

“How could you!” She screamed. 

“How could you do that! Santana was obviously insecure about being a little in front of us!” 

Kurt and Rachel angrily stomped up to her. Both shouting stuff hysterically. 

“She has panic attacks caused by being confronted about being a little! And lots of times, she can’t breath when this happens. The only way to calm her breathing down is if she sucks her thumb, as the rhythmic motions she can copy to her breathing! And she will refuse if she feels to embarrassed, which whoop de dee! You embarrassed her!” They both shouted. Cutting out so the other could continue and vice versa. 

Kittys face was pale, she just stood their. Not saying anything. Not moving. 

“Say something!” Marley screamed. 

And she saw the faintest glimpse of tears in the opposing girl’s eyes, before she muttered a 

“I sorry.” And promptly bolted out the door.

Marley called out to her , but their was no return. She was immediately panicked. Why was kitty crying?! Looking around, she walked over and picked up Myron, who was crying out of all the drama, and gave him to Jane and the twins. 

She looked at Kurt and Rachel.

“I’m so sorry she did this. Idk why. But I will find out.” She apologized briefly. The two nodded apprehensively. 

Marley then turned and ran after the lost blonde. 

...

Running through the hallways almost frantically, Marley searched every corner. 

She paused momentarily when she found not kitty, but Santana and Brittany. The Latina was on the Blondes lap struggling to get any air in, while the latter Held her hand out and was seemingly begging Santana to do something.

“Please Santana. It’s just me. I won’t laugh.” She pleaded.

“N-no *gasp I.. I *gasp G-gotta grow *gasp up!” She denied. 

Marley left. Her heart to heavy to keep watching. 

Finally, she arrived at the cheerleaders locker rooms. Where she heard light crying from inside.

“Kitty?” She questioned peeking her head in.

The sight she saw was truly heartbreaking.

Shoved in the darkest corner, was kitty. Scrunched in the tiniest of balls, she was shaking violently. Tears streaming down her face, and the most shockingly. A pacifier stuck between her lips.

Blue eyes lifted up to peer into brown.

“Marls?” She croaked out. And that’s all it took for Marleys caregiver instincts to kick in. 

Running over. She crouched down near the girl and pulled her onto her lap. Rocking back and forth she soothed the hysterical girl. Whispering sweet nothings.

“I-I,I know I-I’m not s-supposed to b-be like this.” Kitty sniffled, pulling out the pacifier, to speak.. Marley said nothing yet, just pressed a kiss to the girls forehead.

“M-my parents, h-have always t-told me Littles were a e-embarrassment to the e-earth.” She whimpered. Marley kissed her forehead again.

“That’s not true baby.” She crooned. Noticing the girl preen at the comfort. 

“Why haven’t you told anyone your a little?” The brown haired girl asked gently. The gurl stiffened in her arms, and slipped the Paci back in.

“Honey, you can’t really deny it. Your crying into my arms with a pacifier in your mouth.” She stated gently. Not wanting to send her running once again.

Kitty nodded and looked down at the ground in shame. 

“My parents s-said I w-would be an embarrassment and n-nothing but a peice of t-trash if I turned out t-to be a little.” She stuttered out around the rubber object. Marley nodded in understanding. Pulling the girl impossibly close to her.

“And so. You repress your little urges.” Marley guessed. She got a feeble nod in return. Another kiss to the forehead.

“Honey, that’s not good. You could seriously hurt yourself by doing that.” Marley prodded.

Kitty nodded again.

“So that’s why you ‘despise’ littles. Your trying to make a alternate cover up so you’d be the last person they would suspect to be a little.” 

“No. That’s not why.” Kitty corrected. Marley nodded for her to go on.

Kitty sighed, and took the pacifier out, slipping it into her pocket. 

“I hate them because I’m one of them. I hate being a l-little. And seeing them is a constant reminder of things I do. Of things I feel. And I don’t like it. Seeing Santana like that, someone I’ve always known as so strong and powerful, regress to something so vulnerable...” she trailed off.

“It reminded you of yourself when your little.” Marley finished. Understanding what had happened. Kitty nodded. 

“But honey,” Marley soothed, brushing a stray strands of hair out of Kitty’s face ,”Being a little is one of the best things ever. You get to have someone take care of you. And you can just be yourself. I know your scared, and ashamed. But you shouldn’t be. If you have the right people by your side. You should be yourself, no matter what class.” 

Kitty pondered this for a while, lowering her head onto Marleys chest. 

“I’m really sorry for what I said to Santana.” She whispered. Scrunching and un-scrunching the fabric of Marleys shirt with her hand.

The brown haired girl nodded.

“You should tell her that yourself. The last time I checked she was having a panic attack.” She stated. The girl winced in her arms.

“Sorry.” She repeated softly. Marley squeezed her in acknowledgment. 

“Kitty?” Marley questioned. A subtle nod back.

“I Think you should tell the glee club.” She blurt out. Kitty literally whimpered, ducked down, and cowered in Marleys arms. Crying instantly. 

“Shhhh, honey it’s ok. Shh your ok.” The brown haired girl was quick to soothe. But to no avail. The tears had come and would not stop.

Instincts completely taking over, Marley reached in kitty’s pocket and pulled out the Girls pacifier. 

She slipped it in the girls mouth, who eagerly took it in, sucking desperately to comfort herself. 

“Shhhh baby, it’s ok. Marleys here. “ she cooed. She was slightly taken aback by how quick it was for Kitty to become to Little. Not 15 minutes ago was she bashing Santana for doing the same. But nevertheless currently, she was a Little in need of comfort.

Adjusting her so she was cradled in her lap, she started to rock the two of them back and forth. Running a hand through the laters blonde locks, scratching at her scalp affectionately.

Finally the poor girl had tired herself out. She let go completely. Not even having the strength to sit upwards. Sucking tiredly on her little white and blue pacifier. Marley was more then happy to hold her. Feeling content as she did so.

“I’m sorry for scaring you angel. You don’t have to tell them if you don’t want too. “ Marley apologized. 

Kitty just snuggled in her arms in response.

“But I do think you should tell Santana and Brittany.” 

The blonde jerked up and stared at Marley in shock.

“Don’t look at me like that. You were cruel to Santana. I don’t even know if she was able to start breathing properly. You owe them an explanation.” She explained.   
Seeing kitty’s fearful look she added 

“But I’ll be their with you the entire time. And out of anyone, they are the most understand and accepting people you could tell.” She spoke with a smile. 

Kitty still looked apprehensive, but eventually nodded. Making Marley beam in pride. 

“Ok. Let’s go.” 

By lets go, Marley had meant for kitty to walk herself. But she seemed to be a Age where she didn’t like to walk a lot, damn it, she should have asked her age.

But being a caregiver meant having extra strength just for these situations. So she just wrapped her arms more securely around the girl balanced on her hip. 

They finally arrived at the janitors closet, where Santana and Brittany were hiding out. Apparent it was somewhere they went a lot, cause they looked completely at ease with their surroundings 

Santana was curled up in Brittanys lap, thumb stuck between her lips, as she let out broken sobs here and their. Brittanys hand never left Santana’s skin. Rubbing up and down, cooing softly in her ear. 

Marley set Kitty down and gave her an encouraging nod. Not even one step in and Santana noticed her and screeched. Tearing the thumb out of her mouth, she turned and buried her face into Brittanys neck, so she couldn’t see kitty, and shook violently.

“I’s S-sorry! I do better! I’s do better!” She repeated over and over, terrified Kitty was going to yell at her again.

Brittany wrapped her arms around her protectively.

“What the hel-k. ,” Brittany caught herself looking at Sanny. “what the heck. Ya, what the HECK is she doing here?!” She accused venom laced in her words.

Kitty winced and Marley squeezed her hand.

“Just hear her out.” She pleaded. Brittanys eyes softened at Marleys words and she nodded.

“Santana,” kitty started, seeing her wince she tried again, “Sanny? Ok ya. Sanny. Sanny, I’m sorry. I’m extremely sorry. What I did and said was out of line. And I apologize profusely for everything that happened. You are not some sin against god. And you are perfect just the way you are. You are 5-7 not 3. And you act age appropriate. Everything I said was just me lashing out and I’m so so sorry.” 

Sanny had peeked out from Brittanys hair to look at kitty. Brittany allowed it, but tightened her grip. 

To a stranger, the tall girl with blonde bangs and quirky outfits may look like nothing but a goofball. But only one thing could make her shed her exterior, and that was when someone hurt her soulmate Santana Diabla Lopez.

She started to stroke Santana’s forehead, who Marley thought looked a bit overwhelmed.

“Why’s? Why’s you do it?” The Latina mumbled shakily, still slightly afraid. Her hand shook as it rose to her mouth, remembering kitty’s words, she froze. And instead grabbed Brittanys shirt. Brittany looked disappointed by this, and shot another glare towards the other blonde. 

With a shaky breath, kitty stepped forward. Santana flinched, and Brittany tightened her grip. She held her hands in front of her, to show she wasn’t going to do anything. 

“No, I’m not gonna hurt her. It’s just. I did it cause I was in denial, and I guess ashamed.” She explained, avoiding all eye contact. Brittany narrowed her eyes.

“In denial about what?” She questioned. Kitty faltered slightly, looking back at Marley. Who gave her an encouraging smile. She nodded and turned back.

“Ok um. This may come as a bit of a shock. But um, “ she reached into her pocket, to which Marley guessed she was rubbing her hand over the rubber nub of the pacifier, “I’m a little. Also. Like Sanny.” She finished. A deep blush appearing on her pale cheeks.

Then, she must of regressed their and then. Cause she got a spaced out look on her face. And Marley remembered in the nick of time that she doesn’t walk when she’s little, because she ran forward and was able to catch the girl right as her legs buckled beneath her.

Pulling the slightly shaken girl onto her lap, she started running her hands through her hair. While Sanny and Brittany stared in shock.

Surprisingly it was Sanny who spoke first.

“How’s olds are you?” She put forward, blinking her giant owlish orbs of eyes.

Kitty cocked her head to the side, as if no one has asked that before. Oh, Marley realized. No one had. They were the first people to know.

“I’m almost Thwee.” She lisped. An innocent smile on her face. Brittany seemed torn between ripping into her and cuddling the heck outta her. 

“Britt britt? You can’ts bes mad at Kitty!” Sanny called out. Brittany looked confused. 

“She’s not Big kitty right now’s. Little kitty didn’t do’s anything’s wrong.” She pressed. It was kinda true though. Big kitty was the one who yelled at Santana. Not Little kitty.

Brittany nodded and nuzzled her nose into the crook of Sannys neck, prompting a giggle. 

Kitty laughed too, which make Marley smile. She noticed how kitty ran her tongue over her lips a few times, then repeated, on a hunch, she reached into the blondes front pocket and pulled out her pacifier, upon the eager nod she got, she slipped it in. Watching the girl suck on it immediately. 

Sannys face lit up, and she crawled out of Brittanys protective arms to get closer.

Scooting up close, she poked the blonde in the cheek, causing her to giggle. She then poked the stomach of her red cheerleading uniform. 

Kitty laughed even harder.

Then, Sanny being Sanny, she pounced, wrestling the other girl to the floor she started tickling her wherever she could. Letting her inner satan come out to play.

Marley has scooted over to where Brittany sat. 

“Your a good caretaker.” She whispered to the blonde. The later smiled a Brittany smile and nodded. 

“You are too.” Marley looked at her in shock.

“What? You think kitty would have done this by herself? You were their to catch her before she fell, and you could even tell when she needed her pacifier. Your better then you give yourself credit for.” Brittany explained. Marley blushed and smiled. 

“Well I mean, it’s not like it’s not obvious.” She bashfully declined. 

“Are you kidding? Do you how freaked out Kurt and Rachel were when Santana just started clicking madly for no apparent reason? It was hilarious. I left her at their house for like five minutes. Apparently it’s not noticeable that that’s just her way of showing she’s tired and wants to suck her thumb.” Brittany laughed. Marley smiled at the fond look on her face. 

Sanny and kitty had stopped, and were staring at them, like they knew they were being talked about. Sanny was blushing quite a bit. 

“Britt Britt,” she whined ,” stop telling people’s.!” Brittany came over and picked her up, placing the grumpy child on her hip. 

“Your completely right. I will definitely stop.” She stated, but the teasing smirk on her face said otherwise. 

Marley came over and did the same with kitty. Considering where they were going. She reached up and plucked the pacifier out of the girl’s mouth. Kitty looked ticked at this. 

“Honey. You might not want to be Little when we go to the choir room?” She spoke gently. And just like that, kitty dropped from Marleys arms onto her feet with a hard thud.

“Oh their is no way in hell im telling the glee club.” She screeched. Apparently, Big Kitty was back. 

Sanny immediately curled into Brittany even more, scared of big kitty. The blonde noticed. 

“Hey, san, I’m not gonna do anything. I’m really sorry about what I said. You can be little. I won’t judge you.” She softened. Sanny seemed content with that. But still guarded. 

As if remembering something, kitty added.

“Oh ya, also, if you ever feel the need. You can totally suck your thumb. Don’t worry. If someone makes fun of you, I’ll be the one to kick their ass. Well, after Brittany if she’s their.” She offered, with a nod to Brittany. Who seemed proud of that statement. Sanny smiled shyly at this. But did not move to do so just yet. 

Entering the choir room, Sanny was immediately flooded with concerned glee members. All who shot glares at Kitty.   
She avoided eye contact awkwardly. 

Seeing Sanny was ok, the glee club let it go. Kitty didn’t make a move to correct their assumptions that she was a jerk. She wasn’t ready to come out yet.   
And that was ok. She would when she was.

She discreetly put her hand in her pocket, rubbing the rubber nub of her beloved pacifier. Marley smiled at the girls tell. Even if kitty was insecure, she would be their every single time she was little if she allowed. And was glad the girl knew she had a caregiver in Marley whenever she wanted. 

Aka KARLEY , with a slight bit of BRITTANA I sneaked in unasked for !!! ❤️😂

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this!! Sorry for all the brittana. I couldn’t resist. I’m in love with little Sanny!
> 
> Anyone who wants a prompt just suggest it and I’ll do it !
> 
> Much love ❤️


	7. Kinda a continuation of the last chapter? In which Kitty comes out to the glee club and Santana goes full Snixx!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically a sequel to the last chapter 
> 
> In which kitty tries to restrain from being a little. Marley is nothing but a concerned caregiver and Brittana are like the best helpers in the world!
> 
> Also kitty comes out?
> 
> Or does she?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo what up what up meh dudes!!!! It’s me again! I’m back with another chapter!!! This is kinda a sequel chapter to the last one with more Karley fluffles!!! Requested by JelloSkeppy!

Marley was having a great day!  
She had avoided all slushys, aced that test in math, and her mom had even managed to snag some extra Tots for her and Mercedes ! those tots were good and she completely understood why Mercedes worshipped them religious. 

Stepping up to her locker, her cheery exterior was diminished when she found a hunched over blonde. her expression pulled into a grimace. It looked like she wasn’t have a good day like Marley. 

“Hey.” Kitty breathed out, then winced heavily. Her tongue swiped over her lips once then twice, then repeated. Marley instinctively reached into her own pocket for Kitty’s pacifier, she legit only trusted it with Marley. 

Holding it up, kitty’s eyes widened to the size of saucers. 

“Hell no marls! What are you trying to do! I can’t use it here. Not now!” She panicked, wildly trying to grab it out of Marleys hands. She denied this and just slipped it back in her pocket. Kitty would surly break it out of anger if she gave it to her. 

“Kitty,” Marley worries ,” Kitty you can’t keep doing this. Your literally hunched over in pain! You gotta let go.” 

“No way!,” kitty snapped. “Their is no way I am telling those sad sack excuses for friends that I like to suck on a pacifier!”

Marley rolled her eyes, kitty lashed out with words when she was agitated. 

“And besides.” She added. “ I only have glee club to go, and then I’m done.” 

Marley could hear the pain in her voice. It hurt Marley to hear it. She instinctively pulled kitty into a hug. Rubbing her back softly. Kitty stiffened , but relaxed into the hug she oh so desperately needed. 

Wincing once again, kitty put her hand on Marleys shoulder and pushed, physically pushing away, if she didn’t, she probably wouldn’t have been able to remove herself. Her emotions desperately wanting to be held. 

Marley swore she heard a quiet sob break through the blondes lips. But when she looked at the girl, she wasn’t crying. 

“Thorry Marls. I just. I have to get thwough this.” Kitty unintentionally lisped, her little mindset coming at her walls with a battering Ram. Marley raised her eyebrow in slightly amusement. Kitty realized what had happened and immediately scowled. 

“Damn it. I might have to leave glee early.” She cursed. Enraged at herself. 

Marley wanted to do something. To hug or soothe her. She desperately wanted to stop all the pain Kitty was going through. But before she could even say anything, kitty had rushed off with a mumbled ‘Love you’ 

Until it was just Marley alone in the hallways.

“Love you too.” She whispered to no one.

....

Later in the choir room, Rachel was ranting about some problem in her life that honestly did not relate to glee club at all. Santana and Brittany sat in the back, in their usual chairs, along with Quinn who sat near Kitty.

It was still ‘guest week’ so the unholy trinity would be here for a while. People threw Santana a few concerned looks, to which she huffed off, clearly embarrassed about how vulnerable she had been in her Little state a few days ago. Brittany squeezed her hand and whispered something into her ear. A lovely smile was placed upon the Latinas face. 

Marley smiled. She honestly loved those two. They were so happy and in love. Throwing a glance at Kitty her smile dampened, she wish she could make her girlfriend smile like Brittana could. 

But all couples were different. She had to understand. She honestly wished no one was ever like Brittana. They were perfect. And if everyone was perfect. Then no one would realize how truly amazingly in synch they were. No one would get the meaning of soulmate if everyone was like them. Couples needed a couple to look up too, but not model themselves after. 

Quinn abruptly got a text from Puck, and left the choir room promising to return shortly.   
Marley looked over too see her girlfriends reaction and saw kitty wince once again. Making a decision she got up and sat next to the blonde. Placing a hand on her knee comfortingly. Kitty looked like she was going to snap at her, but she gave in and just nodded in Thanks.

She got a few discreet knowing/concerned looked from Santana and Brittany. Who were the only other people who knew about Kitty being a little. Marley shook her head in agreement, trying to telepathically communicate that Kitty desperately needed to be little but was depressing her urges.

The two seemed to get the idea. With Santana being a little and Brittany being a caregiver. Santana took out her phone and started typing. Seconds later, Marley felt her phone buzz.

She looked down at the message.

*Get her into a little mindset, the body does the rest*

*but she doesn’t want people to know she’s a little* Marley typed back. Santana furrowed her eyebrows and made a particularly loud click with her tongue. Brittany immediately grabbed her hand before she could do anything. Apparently even when she was Big, Santana clicked her tongue when she was agitated or thinking deeply. 

*tell her we won’t judge her for being little*  
Marleys phone buzzed again. 

*i think she knows that, it’s just the overall fear. Like when you wanted to come out. You knew glee club would be ok, you were just worried about what people said behind your back.* she explained. She heard the clicking resume. A bit faster. 

A whispered nothing, and the clicking slowed down. 

Another buzz. 

*well we’re certainly not gonna out her. Maybe we could get her into a room or something. I guess we could use the janitors closet, though that is kinda Mines and Brittanys special place...* she trailed off. 

It was then Marley heard a whimper to her left. Kitty was clutching her chest, biting her lip to keep the groans in. Her tongue kept flicking out across her lips. And her eyes were a bit unfocused. She was barely holding on. 

“Kitty, kitty you gotta let go.” Marley whispered urgently. Santana and Brittany came over and sat behind the two of them. 

“Take my advice Fab-Gay jr. you need to let go. Repressing hurts a hell a lot.” Santana shot out. But the concern in her voice was undeniable.

Kitty just whimpered again and buried her face into her hands. Nearby, Jane shot them a concerned look. Nodding her off. Marley starred worriedly at the Blonde. 

Heading Santana’s warning look, she decided to just do what she had said earlier. Deal with the repercussions of coming out as a little later, stop her girlfriend from being in agonizing pain now!

She nodded to Brittana, and slowly, started to rub circles on Kitty’s back. Slowly cooing into the girls ear, she pulled kitty slightly until she was slumped against her side. 

The girl let out a small whimper. Knowing what was happening. 

“Shhh, just let go.” Marley whispered into her ear. Kitty stiffened and whispered back.

“I don’t want people to see me.” A blush coming to play on her face.

“On it.” Brittana spoke in unison. Getting up and sitting in front of the two. Blocking them from most people’s lines of sight. 

Kitty nodded tiredly, as her tongue probed her lips once again. 

Looking around, Marley slowly pulled out the White and blue pacifier. Glancing at kitty’s fearful eyes, she discreetly slipped it in between the blondes lips. 

Kitty immediately nuzzled her face into the crook of Marleys neck. Hiding it from people. Marley wrapped a protective arm around the girl. Glad to finally feel her relax. 

Brittana looked back and she shot them a triumphant thumbs up. They both smiled and turned back. 

And everything was great!!

Until a few moments later when it wasn’t. 

Rachel had started calling people up one by one to do a solo that makes you wanna cry or some really weird Rachel Berry subject. 

Marley had declined. Not wanting to leave her girlfriend. 

“Kitty? Your turn?” Rachel had said out of no where. 

Upon her name being called, Kitty instinctively looked up. To answer or see who was calling. What she had forgotten was that she still had the pacifier in her mouth. She still did. 

“Kitty?? What is that in your...?” Rachel trailed off, trying to understand. Kitty eventually realized and Marley had never seen her blush more then she did right now.

She buried her face in her hands, and the buried herself in the crook of Marleys arm. 

She was blushing so hard, Marley could feel the heat coming off her when she wrapped a protective arm around her. Brittany and Santana looked in concern. 

“GREAT FREAKING JOB DWARF! I swear! For all your one inch being you sure have a big mouth! I bet you could be in the running for biggest jaw size with Trouty mouth ! Let me guess, over the summer you stretched it out by stuffing entire twelve inch subs in their! It would explain your oily complexion! Maybe they put some radioactive sauce in their! Maybe that’s where your giant football for a nose came from! MAYBE -“

“Santana, babe, calm down.” Brittany soothed. Placing a hand on the girl’s back, to stop her full on Snixx mode rant. 

Rachel didn’t say anything, and kinda just looked confused by Santana’s defensiveness. This only seemed to enrage Santana even more. 

“¡Enana radiactiva!” She screamed. Getting up to maul her. Rachel screamed as Brittany (who was prepared and kinda used to this) launched up and grabbed her around the waist. 

“Guys,” she spoke through gritted teeth, “a little help!” Jane and the twins jumped up and helped join in the effort to hold back a wild Santana. 

Who even with four people, almost broke through. 

Finally just to save Berry from getting mauled, Brittany reached over and wrapped her arms tightly around the latinas waist. And picked her up.

Her height was the only way she could get her to stabilize. Still kicking and screaming like a banshee , Brittany speed walked as fast as she could out the door. Shooting Marley an apologetic smile. She nodded in understanding. 

Turning her head , she tried to capture the eyes of the extremely embarrassed kitty, who had buried her head as deep into Marleys embrace as possible. 

“Kitty.” Marley purred.

“Kitty can you look at me?” She asked softly. Slowly, and begrudgingly. Kitty looked up. Marley started into the blue Chrystal pools. 

“Kitty just imagine it’s just you and me.” She whispered. Seeing the blonde on the verge of panic. 

“Just you and me in the locker rooms.” 

Kitty took a deep breath, and exhaled. Blinking slowly. She opened her eyes once again. This time with no panic in her eyes. 

Facing the music, she turned to Rachel slowly. Wincing slightly at her confused face. 

Rachel seemed to recover from almost having her heart ripped out of her chest by a angry Snixx. 

“S-so as I was about to say Kitty, would you like to go play with Myron? You don’t have to do the solo if you don’t want too. Just whatever your comfortable with. If not. Twins, your up!-“

“Excuse me?” Kitty spoke completely shocked. Taking the pacifier out of her mouth momentarily. 

Rachel looked confused again. 

“Y-your. Your not upthet with me?” The blonde lisped, looking around, she was expecting to find at least one angry face, but found nothing but encouraging friendly ones. And one super excited Myron, who was basically on a little high from having aNOTHER new friend to possibly play with. 

Rachel smiled, finally understanding. 

“No! We love ya kitty! For who you are! I’m best friends with Kurt and Santana. Who you sometimes know as Sanny. Know what kinda of person would I be if I hated you for using a pacifier when we all know she has a thumb sucking addiction no matter how hard she TRIES TO DENY IT-“

-“OW! Kurt!”

“Shut up Rachel, your getting off track!”

“Did you have to elbow me in the gut?!”

“Did you have to scream down the hall?!”

“Well she does have one!”

“I’m not denying that!”

“Yes you are! She has one and I’m just trying to clarify-“

“No your trying to embarrass her!”

“Well she did rip my Barbra Streisand poster!”

“She apologized profusely! And bought you a new one, and you have ten of them!”

“Ya but it never hurts to have more the one-“

“GUYS!?” Marley shouted, ending their little squabble. The two bickering friends looked over at her and blushed slightly, realizing how quick they got into their own little world. 

“As much as I commend Kurt standing up for Sanny, and Rachel I’m sorry for the loss of that one poster, I think your kinda getting off track here.” She relented. Giving a gentle nod to the blonde in her lap. Usually she’d be far to shy to interrupt her two teachers. But they argued about random stuff all the time, and she wanted kitty to feel reassured before they completely went all out. 

The two nodded. And after a warning look from Marley, Rachel continued. 

“What were trying to say is, so what if your a little. Myrons a little. And we don’t care! We don’t base friendships or likeness on what class you are. But on what you do as a person. And well, we have a legit satan who just tried to kill me and we still put up with her so-“ 

“RACHEL BARBARA BERRY!” 

“Yes KURT ELISABETH HUMMEL?” 

“Oh you did not just got their!”

“Oh I just did!...”

The two bickering teachers became background noise to Marley. As she looked down at Kitty. Who looked flabbergasted at the thought of not being shunned.

“Kitty?” Marley smiled. 

“Kitty they love you! You didn’t even have to say the words ‘I’m a little’ and they just knew. That’s what good friends are like!” 

Kitty was still a little frozen, but her tongue did swipe across her cherry lips a few times, symbolizing she wanted her pacifier. Marley gently grabbed the pacifier out of kitty’s stilled hand and slipped it in her mouth. Watching in adoration as the blonde started suckling lightly. 

“Well their is one thing I’m glad you don’t have in common with Santana.” Marley spoke with a smirk. Kitty tilted her head to the side to symbolize her to continue. 

“Well , *laughs once* at least your sucking addiction doesn’t put you to sleep every time!” She laughed. Chuckling hard. Kitty blushed once again and jabbed Marley quickly in her side, the most ticklish spot. When the brown hair girl lurched forward with a gurgle, did kitty spread into a huge smug grin. 

Marley glared slightly “touché.”

Hearing a prodding whimper, Kitty looked over to where Myron was desperately waiting for her to join. Almost going crazy at the lack of attention from the new little. 

Nodding her head, Marley immediately knew what kitty wanted, and picked the blonde up and carried her over to where Myron sat. The two getting to know each other in a mix of babbling and squeals,  
Immediately starting to play some random game. 

Marley sat and watched. Feeling intrigued by the whole thing. Time flew by fast when she watched kitty. Eventually Santana and Brittany joined the club once again, with Santana shooting Rachel a dirty look, showing she DID hear what she shouted down the hallway in her rant to kitty. Brittany just gave her a long kiss to the forehead. And she was back to normal. 

Everyone was happy, and kitty was even happier. Which made Marley the happiest girl in the world. 

Marley was truly having the best good day ever!

*CLUNK*

Everyone in glee club looked over to where Quinn had knocked into the door while entering, the phone dropping from her ear. She gazed around and drily asked

“What I miss?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol technically Kitty did NOT come out. She just had a pacifier in her mouth. Rachel was the one who made the assumption. Yes the assumption was true, but like. Technically she never came out. 
> 
> It’s ironic but it all worked out in the end!
> 
> Hope you like this guys!
> 
> Prompt whatevs u want!
> 
> Much love ❤️


	8. In which Quinn is waiting for oh so very long

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey!!! What up my dudes! Got another prompt from you guessed it, JelloSkeppy!  
> Also I think a lot of you will like this one, it’s a Faberry age play!!!  
> Have fun!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo I’m so sorry about the wait y’all !
> 
> I welcome virtual slaps if necessary 
> 
> Ok legit I know this was short but I was struggling to create more to this and I didn’t want to make you wait any longer  
> Idk, I guess I failed with this prompt sorry 😖

When you took a good look at Quinn Fabray, what do you see? You probably see a Badass Dominant with traits of submissive and a little bit of caretaker on the side (excuse her, she was the Best auntie Quinn to Little Sanny in the entire freaking universe thank you very much.)

But what no one could see, was what was behind badass Quinn. What was hidden deep in her eyes, which you could only see if you searched thoroughly, and knew what to look for. 

Rachel, Rachel saw it all. Beautiful Rachel who could hit a high note above all, who could make Quinn feel like the only person in the world who mattered. Who saw through all her carefully guarded walls. She saw the hidden glint when she was asked to watch over Little Sanny.

She saw her jealousy. 

Yes, jealousy. No, Quinn was not a little. Far from it. She did not have some undeniable urge to suck her thumb like Santana did (and mainly denied).  
But she did have a craving to be cared for. For someone to look after her completely like Sanny had Brittany. She wanted to be carefree and just let go and be herself. Like Sanny did all the time. No that didn’t necessarily mean she wanted to be a little and do little things. 

But considering her childhood was rigid and involved pumping the Bible into her every day, it was kinda just an added bonus. 

So in front of people, she was Quinn the badass. (And sometimes, a even bigger badass, Auntie Quinn) 

But when it was just her and Rachel , at the Berrys house, when Quinn really wanted it, she was Quinnie. And Rachel dedicated every waking second to make sure she felt loved and cared for. Something Quinn had wanted her entire life.

(Also no, she never called Rachel mom. That was simply something she could never physically do. Even Sanny never called Brittany mom. Just Britt-Britt.)

Sighing in relief that glee was over for the day, Quinn quickly turned to Rachel, who was in a heated argument with Kurt on what the lesson was for next week.

“We should be praising BARBARA!”

“No! Your the only one who will get it! We should do Pink! Or Amy Winehouse! Something Santana can actually do!” 

“Pfft, Santana can do Barbara!”

“Not if she’s Sanny!”

“Well she can’t do Amy then either!”

“Actually she can, which is the whole point.”

“Why can’t she just sit with Brittany or something!”

“Cause she does that every time she’s little and I think she’s annoyed about not singing.”

“Well that’s stupid! Who would get annoyed over not singing?!”

“Um? Have you not met YOURSELF?”

“Hey guys! Your getting off track! How about, you do a Mash up of Barbra and Amy! A Barbamy! Or wait... that name needs work.” Quinn interrupted, not wanting to see Rachel flip out. 

The two actually looked excited. And ran off to make preparations. 

The day continued without a hitch. But Quinn felt miserable. She felt out of place every time she looked at Sanny. She felt jealous and then felt horrible about feeling jealous. 

It was a horrible ugly spiral. 

And finally after it all. Rachel came over and gave her a needed hug. As she could read her emotions from across the room.

“We’re almost home Quinnie.” She whispered. Quinn nodded and stared glumly at her clasped hands. 

After a particular scuffle involving Quinn holding back an Angry Latina , she had no idea what it was this time, just that she couldn’t let go until Spencer left the room, they were on their way home.

Quinn anxiously stared ahead. Waiting for the car trip to be over. Rachel rubbed her arm soothingly. Helping to bare the load.

And then, they finally got home.

Rachel went in first while Quinn struggled to leave the car, her mindset was already little and the stupid buckle was hard to undo.

She managed to get it opened, and closed the car door.

Trudging slowly up the stairs she opened the door, 

And their stood Rachel, with her arms wide open.

“Rachie!” Quinn whimpered.

“Come here Quinnie.” She replied lovingly.

And Quinn finally collapsed into her lovers arms. Knowing that home was wherever Rachel was.


End file.
